The Specialist
by The Queens of Kabukichou
Summary: Isis, the head doctor. Bakura, the assistant in training. Ryou, the lab technician. Malik...the patient? When a tanned boy walks in a clinic to get a flu shot, he might get more than a shot! Mostly yaoi BxMxR
1. Part 1

Isis, the head doctor. Bakura, the assistant in training. Malik...the patient?

* * *

THE SPECIALIST

* * *

Malik sat in the waiting room, browsing through a pile of old magazines, picking one, flipping the pages, then putting it back on the pile. Medical examinations never been his forte. Especially not the part when he had to remove his shirt to let the doctor apply his stethoscope on his back and listen to his breathing. He'd get questions about the carvings that adorned his flesh...  
  
But today was different. It was just for a shot. Five minutes and it would be done. Tick, a needle under his skin, a disinfectant swab, 'Thank you have a nice day sir', then it would be done.  
  
"Malik Ishtar," called a tall, dark-haired woman.  
  
Malik stood and walked in her direction, not failing to read "Dr. Isis Ishtar" on a gold plate attached to her white uniform.  
  
"I didn't know you were working here, Sis--"  
  
"Sssshhhhh! Nobody needs to know we are siblings," the woman replied quickly.  
  
"We have the same family name," the boy responded flatly, digging his hands in his pockets.  
  
"There are tons of Ishtars in Egypt, Malik." They stopped walking. She turned around, glared at him, then smiled. "Please sir, come in," she said sweetly, indicating the door to the examination room.  
  
Malik walked past his sister and enter her office, Isis slowly closing the door behind them.  
  
Isis hummed idly as she glanced down the medical charts she had clipped to her clipboard. "Hmmm. let's see... Malik Ishtar, age 16, five feet eight inches tall, 125 pounds, no known drug allergies or preexisting conditions, date of last DCT immunization..." Here she paused and glanced up at him with her eyebrows raised, a tiny smile quirking the edge of her mouth. "Over ten years ago. Oh, dear, Mr. Ishtar. That's not good. We've got to get your immunizations up to date."  
  
"Immunizaaa..."  
  
"Shots. Your diphtheria-tetanus boosters."  
  
Malik's skin went cold suddenly, but he covered his reaction with a scowl at the doctor. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Sister dear?" he sneered. He glanced around the office, and shivered involuntarily when he caught sight of the chilly silver disk of the dreaded stethoscope lying face-up on the doctor's desk. She'd probably just taken it out of the refrigerator, the vindictive witch...  
  
Isis kept humming and took up a fresh pair of white rubber gloves from the box on her desk. "Yes," she said plainly, snapping the glove onto her right hand with a flourish and a vicious cracking noise. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Ishtar. There's no reason to be nervous... we're all medical professionals here. This is just a general examination. We'll get your shots prepared first, breeze through the examination, and then you'll be all finished." This time there was no missing the broad and malicious grin on Isis's face. "And there will be a niiiice red lollipop for you afterwards if you hold still and behave like a good boy."  
  
Malik ground his teeth. "Why, you--"  
  
A brisk clap silenced him. Somehow, Isis HAD always managed to bring him into line without saying a word. Like a dog with a bell. He couldn't help it. It never ceased to irritate the hell out of him.  
  
"Now.... You can undress behind that screen there, and put this gown on..." Isis handed him a folded slip of green fabric that didn't look like it would tie together around a starved cat. "I'll be back in a few minutes. My assistant will be in first to administer the shot, and then we'll get started on your physical exam. All right?"  
  
Malik shook out the thin green gown and glared up at his sister. Well...this wouldn't be so bad, actually, if Isis was the only one he had to remove his shirt for. She had seen him without his clothes countless times over theyears, she'd bathed him as a child-- no worrying about strange questions about his scarification! Maybe having a doctor for a sister was a blessing in disguise.  
  
"All right," Malik muttered.  
  
"Good boy." Isis's expression softened briefly, and she reached out to ruffle his thick blond hair. "Don't worry, little brother, I know what I'm doing. This is me you're talking to, here."  
  
The door breezed shut behind her. Malik glanced at it warily a few times as he stepped behind the folding screen and pulled his shirt over his head. Kicked off his sneakers and cursed under his breath. Why were the floors ALWAYS so cold in these places... He stepped out of his jeans and shivered, running his hands briefly up and down his bare arms, nipples perked into hectic pebbles from the chill. The examination-gown barely covered his ass, as slender as he was, and he couldn't figure out where he was supposed to tie the strings together if he wanted the gown to stay on his body at all. Well, this was just great. Sixteen years of studying ancient scripture, able to speak three languages fluently, and he couldn't figure out a set of fucking laces.  
  
Malik stepped out from behind the screen and caught sight of himself in the mirror over the sink. The sickly green cotton contrasted unflatteringly with his caramel skin, making him look like a horribly failed concentration-camp experiment involving bleach and shoe-polish.  
  
Great. Juuust great.  
  
The door sighed open and an un-subtle set of footsteps clattered in, along with a shock of unkempt silver hair, a white lab-coat, and some aggressively off-key humming. Malik desperately clutched at the edges of the gown and stood with his back to the wall.Winced at the icy cinder-blocks against his bare buttocks.  
  
"Hi there! You're Malik? It's your lucky day, Malik! I'm gonna give you a shot!"  
  
The young assistant was about Malik's height but lanky as a scarecrow, with sharp fox-like features and enormous dark eyes and a VERY large hypodermic needle balanced jauntily in his skinny fingers. His skin was nearly as pale as the lab-coat he wore, a skim-milk white that looked faintly bluish under the fluorescent lights. Just about the same shade as his long, wild hair. Uncanny. Very uncanny. Malik had never seen a creature quite like him.  
  
But as he nodded a speechless Hello, he decided that he definitely didn't like the unsettling glitter in those dark eyes, which had nothing to do with the fluorescent lights overhead. Or the way he twirled that giant needle like a baton in his fingers.  
  
Isis's assistant smiled. Wide wide grin, a touch of madness in each corner, tiny blue-white teeth, looking about as reassuring as a Cheshire cat on bad LSD.  
  
"I'm Bakura. Don't worry about this here shot... I've only been here 4 months, but I'm really good at giving them already." An unnerving giggle. "Because they're my faaaavorite thing to do."  
  
Malik shrugged again. "Great," he thought again; "JUST great. I hate shots, and Isis has to send me a psychopath in a lab-coat."  
  
The assistant, Bakura, caught the blond's silence, blinked, then started to laugh. Under Malik's questioning glare, he explained: "No, you shouldn't worry. I won't use THAT needle. That was used on a previous patient who needed buccal suuuuurgeeeeryyyyyyyy...."  
  
Bakura glanced and walked around, then let out an exclamation as he found the needle-recycling bin. He dropped the huge needle inside, then turned to the trayful of vials and hypodermics he had wheeled in on a small cart.  
  
"Can you sit on the table, sir, please? I'll get your shot aaaall ready. Brrr! It's cold in here, no?"  
  
Malik did as he was told, answering, "No, not really. I'm fine actually."  
  
"Tell me why your nipples are erect, then," Bakura said under his breath, snapping his fingers along his newly readied needle, after checking numerous flasks of clear liquids.  
  
Despite the assistant's murmur, Malik heard the comment-- and involuntarily wrapped his arms over his torso, clinging to his own arms in a desperate attempt to give himself some heat and let his nipples go flat.  
  
"I'm done!" Bakura chanted, smiling genially. He walked over to the examination table, almomst swinging his hips from left to right, and stopped just before the boy, looking down at him.  
  
"I'll need your left arm, if you don't mind."  
  
Malik released himself, and let Bakura disinfect his skin, noticing how the medical man felt his upper-arm muscles between his fingers.  
  
"Nice muscle tone. Doing some training?" Bakura asked.  
  
"A-a littl--EEk!"  
  
"Gotcha." Bakura smiled, pressing on the needle and slowly injecting the clear substance. Malik growled and turned his head away, trying to avoid the mocking grin of the future doctor.  
  
But soon the boy started to shiver as he felt cold sweat running down his body. He brought his hand to his forehead, trying to prevent his blurry vision to get hold of him.  
  
"Ooooh--"  
  
"Are you dizzy, Mr. Ishtar? Fear not, this is a normal reaction. Please lie down, I'll get you some fresh water."  
  
Bakura helped Malik lie down on the table, the youth complying totally and even accepting the proposition with a low growl. He closed his eyes and heard the other man ruffling through his items. The blond soon felt something fresh brushing delicately around his face and neck. Opening his eyes slowly, he lazily glanced at Bakura, who was just behind him, looking down at him, cupping his chin with one hand and pressing a wet pad of fabric over his cheeks with the other. Malik couldn't resist closing his eyes again as Bakura freshened his mouth... then his nose... with that gauze-pad that was soaked with... with something that was definitely NOT water.  
  
"You can lay down here a while, Mr. Ishtar. There's no way we're gonna send you back until you're on your feet again," the doctor-in-training absently said to his patient, while hiding a bottle of Chloroform behind his back.  
  
Thin, stinging fumes shot up Malik's nose, bringing burning tears to his eyes and making him cough....  
  
"What the h--"  
  
... and brought clouds of blackish oblivion swarming before his eyes before Malik could even finish the sentence. His head wobbled on the stem of his neck, the room started to swim in circles, and he slumped bonelessly back against the paper-covered table. The last thing he remembered hearing was another stream of silvery giggles from Bakura, echoing as though underwater....

* * *

End of Part 1! Liked it? Let us know!


	2. Part 2

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 2

* * *

"Ohhh, you're awake. How wonderful."  
  
"Whhhh...."  
  
The doctor's office was a blur of glaring white, but without a single clear edge or shape anywhere in it. Malik shifted his head and groaned.  
  
A gentle, purring voice, and a cool hand on his bare thigh.  
  
"Don't try to sit up yet, Mr. Ishtar... You became faint while we were preparing you for your prostate examination. But there's no reason to be ashamed. It happens to a lot of men who haven't had such an experience before." "Uhhh... my... my head..."  
  
"Here. Drink this." A tiny paper cup of water tipped against his lips. Gratefully he drank. Cool on the inside of his burning throat, swollen tongue.  
  
Wait.... hand... on... BARE thigh...?  
  
Malik opened his eyes and twitched his head until both eyeballs pointed in more or less the same direction. But that was as far as he could move his head; slowly, he became aware that his arms were firmly pinned down to the table. Making a supreme effort, he struggled to move his arms, and felt rough canvas straps tightening around each bicep. And around his waist.  
  
And around each ankle as well. Both feet were tightly strapped into cold metal stirrups at the end of the table-- the kind you were supposed to use on women in childbirth! Knees braced wide apart, chilly air seeping between his thighs and shrinking his scrotum fearfully. Feeling exposed right down to the very core of his soul.  
  
He was quite naked.  
  
Bakura sat cross-legged on a chair near the end of the table, making notations in a chart with one hand, and idly skating the other hand up and down the length of Malik's thigh. A pair of latex gloves lay abandoned on the edge of the table. On a tray in front of him sat a gleaming metal contraption that looked like...like... gods! What the fuck DID it look like?... Sort of like... a very large version of Isis's curling-tongs? Not like anything he'd ever seen before. Nor was it shaped like the inside-- or outside-- of any identifiable body-part. Thick handles, broad rounded blades, and sitting next to it was a VERY large tube marked "WATER-BASED LUBRICANT, STERILE".  
  
Malik twitched violently. His sore throat worked for a moment, trying to muster up some sternness in his voice, which came out as a disoriented croak: "What is... what's happening... here?"  
  
Bakura glanced up, dark eyes simultaneously shadowy and glittery. He set down his pen quietly and tightened his hand on Malik's thigh. "It's a routine examination, my dear Mr. Ishtar. We need to look inside of you. Prostate health is very high on modern man's list of concerns, don't you agree?"  
  
Again Malik's eyes slid over to the tube of lubricant and the mysterious metal contraption. God, it looked cold. Malik shivered. Every pore in his skin tightened and raised into goose-bumps. "Where.... are you going to put that... that... THING...?"  
  
A low chuckle instead of an answer. Bakura gave him a long, considering look, then dropped his eyes slightly. The corner of his mouth twitched as he reached out two long fingers and brushed them across Malik's left nipple in short, flickering strokes. "You're hard again. Here." The other nipple. "And here." Malik caught his breath and tried to shrink away, but felt the canvas belts only tighten around him. Bakura's fingers hesistated, gave the right nipple a light pinch, and then traced slowly across his collarbones. "God, you're lovely."  
  
"Stop that," Malik gasped. Dammit! He'd meant it to come out as a harsh shout. But his pulse was racing, the room was still a little filmy around the edges of his vision, and... and his heart was pounding deep, hot red rhythms in his chest. Despite the chill on his skin, his flesh felt icy-hot, fevered and wanting to be touched. What was happening to him?  
  
"Maybe we should get over this quickly, don't you think?" the assistant asked, replacing his hand on the youth's naked leg. Malik ignored the comment, pulling on the straps restraining his wrists over his head. "Are those really necessary? This position is kinda--"  
  
"Erotic?"  
  
The blond rapidly turned his head toward the other man, eyes burning with rage. "Uncomfortable," he snarled between this clenched teeth, finishing his phrase.  
  
"Ah, you know, Mr. Ishtar," Bakura started, "as necessary as the examination is, lots of men are very reluctant to be good and submissive boys... you have no idea how costly it is for our wonderful country to finance our Health Care system. Prevention is the key!"  
  
Malik blinked. Waaaait a minute... since when the governement of Egyp--  
  
"And you know," Bakura added, cutting off his thoughts, "it IS better to prevent than to be stuck with prostate cancer. Think of the consquences...operation... costly chemotherapy... erectile dysfunction..."  
  
The white-haired man grabbed Malik's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. There was a silence before Bakura murmured, "You wouldn't want your lovely bad-boy, down there, to become... handicapped, don't you?"  
  
Malik swallowed hard. Bakura was now tapping his lower stomach with his index finger, dangerously close to his slowly-but-surely reacting penis. Before the patient could answer, the older man smiled, putting back some distance between their faces. "That's what I thought."  
  
Bakura adjusted his gloves, still smiling. "I told you, it's your lucky day! Normally, the patients have to be on their hands and knees for this kind of exam. Now THAT is humiliating, no?"  
  
The boy didn't know if he had to approve or not. Isis would be there soon, anyway. She should... no? Or maybe it was better if it was this man examinating his... insides.... Another gulp. How would HE feel if he was a doctor who had to look at his sister's genit--Fine, fine! Bakura would be better... or maybe not. What was this weirdo doing, anyway?  
  
Malik lifted his head as much as he could, trying to see what the doctor was doing. Said man was concentrated and pressing on the large tube of lube, coating two of his fingers with the clear gel,putting away the cone-shaped item as he was finished.  
  
No gloves.  
  
"Would you like me to explain what I'm doing?" Bakura asked gently.  
  
The boy let his head soundly fell on the padded table, sighing deeply. What was he doing here? Tied on a table, legs obscenely spread, listening to a psycho saying, "This might be a little bit cold", and there was nothing he could do??  
  
He stiffled a moan, biting on his lower lip as Bakura pushed his finger slowly inside him. As he tried to arch his back and escape the touch, the practicioner held him down by wrapping his free arm around Malik's smooth leg, caressing his inner thigh in a soothing way.  
  
"Shhh, calm down, this is just one finger... this doesn't hurt, does it?"  
  
No answer. Just a low growl.  
  
"Ah, you got me worried... if one finger would hurt you, how would your pretty ass react around a cock?..."  
  
"W--what???"  
  
"Don't play too innocent with me, Malik... I do realize that it's not the first time someone has tried to enter your rear like that."  
  
No... this was true... when he was with Jonouchi... a couple of months ago... he had felt his partner's fingers inside him, in... and out... then back in...then out again... just like it was right now... But now it was even more pleasurable, the lube adding a total new but positive effect. Gods, if he was ever going back with Jonouchi, he'd make sure to pick up a whole supply of...  
  
"Ah, there it is..." Bakura said, pressing delicately on Malik's prostate.  
  
As much as the restraints let him, the boy bolted up off the table, and let out another stifled moan. This was better than Jonouchi. By far. Very far. Oh gods please do that again...  
  
It was when he raised his head that he noticed how Bakura's head showed up between his legs, just behind his... oh god. 'Shit!!' he mentally cursed at his hardened member. 'Oh, not NOW. Down, boy... down!! Stoooooop!'  
  
Then... footsteps.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" chirped a feminine voice. Isis was back!  
  
She walked past Bakura, ignoring him, and stopped at Malik, swirling to face him. "Bakura will continue the internal exam. I'll take your blood pressure, sir."  
  
Isis took out a black object from her coat's pocket, that looked quite like a large armband... and wrapped it around Malik's bicep.  
  
"Breathe normally, sir."  
  
Pump pump pump.... the band tighened around the flesh... pish... pishh...piiishhhh... the band deflated slowly...  
  
"Blood pressure too high. Are you smoking, sir?"  
  
Malik made a first eye contact with her. There was a weirdo playing in his ass, making him hard like never before, and the only thing she could care about was his blood pressure??  
  
"SMOKING?" Malik cried. "You KNOW I don't s--"  
  
Isis turned to give him a very brief but penetrating glare that said 'Be Silent Now'.  
  
It had the effect of simultaneously shutting him up and deflating his growing erection by about a centimeter. Amazing, how effective his big sister was, even when drugs were involved.  
  
"Is-- isn't he supposed to be wearing GLOVES?" Malik blurted suddenly, trying to deflect attention from his growing erection by glowering at the assistant who leaned so nonchalantly between his thighs. His head still swam fuzzily, and his heart still hammered so deeply, as though his blood had thickened so much that it wouldn't move through his veins... like honey ... ooohhhh... the finger inside him gave a sweet twitch, brushing against his prostate more sharply and causing him to jerk convulsively. His cock stiffened so completely that it arched completely back onto his stomach, leaving a tiny streak of moisture.  
  
Oh Jesus... I will not moan... I will not moan...  
  
Bakura looked up very seriously. "Oh, but that would simply be a crime--" he breathed. "To touch something like this, without being able to feel it. Wouldn't it, Doctor?"  
  
Malik, unable to believe his ears, whipped his head around to stare at Isis. But she was engrossed in writing down more notations on his chart and ripping the sphygmomanometer's cuff off his arm. "There now, and your immunization is all taken c-- BAkura!" she broke off suddenly, the gold ornaments in her braids clattering melodiously as she whirled to fix Bakura with a stern look. The used needle was in her hand. "Bakura. What did you GIVE him in that shot, for mercy's sake? It's no WONDER his blood pressure is up so high right now...! And that explains the elevated temperature... the abnormally high pulse-rate... the disorientation..."  
  
Here, Isis waved a finger slowly in front of Malik's eyes. Malik struggled to track its motion for a moment, then grew too dizzy and let his head fall back onto the table with a groan. "And the unresponsive pupils... very unresponsive! He can barely focus! And look at that flushed skin... " She held the back of her hand to Malik's cheek. So cool on his burning skin! He tossed his head lightly against her touch like an infant, and bit his lips shut around a moan. Isis sighed and shook her head. "Bakura, what have you done? This medication wasn't on his chart at all."  
  
Bakura pouted slightly and slipped another finger inside Malik, scissoring them gently. "Oh, Sensei, I know-- but doesn't he look beautiful like this? All flushed and... and soft, and yielding... and helpless..."  
  
Malik whimpered deep in his throat.  
  
"Sensei. He feels like silk." A drift of silver hair across his leg as Bakura leaned in briefly to kiss the inside of his thigh. Malik shuddered, rolling his hips involuntarily along with the slow scissor-motion of the assistant's fingers inside him. "Like the innermost petals of a desert primrose."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And I detect no inflammation or malformation of the rectal passage or prostate gland."  
  
Isis had her hand on one hip, considering; slowly she returned her other hand to Malik's face, stroking his cheek with the backs of her knuckles. She brushed a lock of damp hair away from the side of his neck, stroking him there as well. Inside him, Bakura had added a third finger, making Malik's limbs turn immediately into liquid. He turned his face against Isis's hand, wondering why his own sister's touch suddenly felt so electric, so light, so... so... He needed more. If she didn't use more pressure with her hand, and move it further down, and SOON, he would go screamingly insane from the lack of touch. And this was just on his face...what was happening...  
  
"But this is just from manual palpation," Bakura continued, abruptly sliding his fingers out of Malik so suddenly that the boy cried out at the loss, and thrust his hips reflexively against nothing for a moment. He squeezed his eyes closed and wished that this were a dream. "I would have to have a closer look, a more precisely calibrated assessment."  
  
"Well, Bakura, your training IS coming along well, if you can tell so much already from just the digital exam." Isis took up a pair of latex gloves, stretching them to put them on; then she seemed to think better of it, and threw them onto the tray near the tube of lubricant. Her cool hand drifted down Malik's neck again, onto his chest, pressing the firm pectoral muscles greedily, fingers flickering idly against a nipple as she moved away. "...And he DOES look so lovely, all spread out like that..." A small sigh. "But would you mind examining him manually again? Just to make sure?" Her look lovingly turned down to Malik before she continued, "You wouldn't want my lovely otooto to have problems... am I right?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "If you INSIST, Doctor..."  
  
One, two, three fingers sucessfully found their way back inside Malik, who moaned even more when he felt his sister's weight pressing on his lower torso. Bending over her young brother, her lower half between the pair of sprawled legs, Isis move closer to Bakura to brush her lips against his.  
  
"Yes, I insist. That's an order, Bakura."  
  
Malik couldn't stiffle his moans as he felt the three fingers moving insistantly on his prostate, polishing it like a precious gemstone, pressing it like one would press a loaf of bread, making sure the pastry was soft enough.  
  
"I feel nothing wrong, Ishtar-sensei...."  
  
Isis' face was still covered with fear and doubt. "I recommand a biopsy. I want to be positive about this."  
  
Again, Bakura's fingers abruptly left Malik. "I agree, Doctor."  
  
Malik stopped his writhing when he heard the light clank of metal on metal. Isis had taken up that deadly-looking hinged instrument that was shaped so much like a duck's bill, but for the merciless stainless steel color-- and the sudden glob of lubricant that Isis now squeezed along the flat part. The business end. It was... it was... it was very wide. He still had no idea what it was for, but he suddenly had an idea of where it was supposed to go. Malik's eyes widened, but he was powerless to move.  
  
"But this will never do for a complete exam. We must have a closer look inside him," Isis insisted. "Now, normally, these are used for gynecological exams only...." A low chuckle, sounding strangely self-satisfied. "But we have found here at the clinic that they work equally as well for those occasions when we need to see more clearly inside the male passages, as well." She squeezed the handles of the duck-billed instrument, and the halves of the beak came apart with a fearsome ratcheting sound, making an open-sided cylinder. A cylinder at least two inches in diameter. She released the catch, and the blades snapped back together again with a flat smacking sound.  
  
Malik let out a small shriek. And gulped soundly, eyes widening at the realisation. He could hear his heart racing noisily in his head and smashing almost painfully against his thorax.  
  
Isis quickly wrapped her arms around Malik's head, smiling and brushing her cheek against his. "Oh, Malik, don't fret...! You don't know how much I love you!! I'd simply never forgive myself if something bad happened to your health!" She moved back, facing him, noses almost touching. "This is only for your own good, my dear, lovely, beautiful little brother..."  
  
Malik wasn't listening. He was waiting for it. Then he felt IT: the round, COLDcoldcoldcold tip of the metallic object pressing delicately on his anal entrance, as if it was asking permission to slide in.  
  
"Nnngg..." he let out, before adding a loud "aaaAAhhh!", followed by labored panting as the icy instrument came into his passage.  
  
Pain! Cold! Invasion! Stretching! Cold sharp edges! Oh dear GODS--how did women DO this? And if they had to go through this twice a year... whoever decided that that women were weaker than men, anyway?  
  
"Slowwwly, Bakura," Isis instructed, her voice breathy and hoarse. Her hand caressed Bakura's shoulder as the assistant smoothly slid the metal tongues inside Malik's protesting passage. "Keep the angle flat. Don't go in crooked, or you'll gouge him. Just aim straight back."  
  
Malik clenched his fists around the sweat on his palms, nails digging into his flesh.  
  
Isis and Bakura exchanged winks. Bakura retracted the object slightly, adjusted the angle of the speculum, then let it glide quickly over the prostate. As a response, the blond arched his back as much as he could, threw his head back, close his eyes and let a delicious gasp escape his open mouth. He pulled so much on his restraints that both specialists could hear canvas creaking against metal. The table rocked against the floor.  
  
"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..." Malik's sore throat expressed in a murmur. Bakura was now letting the speculum running freely in and out the pink hole, enjoying the sounds of the helplessly moaning boy.  
  
"Good," whispered the doctor. "Just beautiful. OK. Now open him up and let's have a look."  
  
"As you say, Doctor." Bakura hummed quietly under his breath, still horribly off-key, as he steadied the speculum's angle with one hand, then tightened his grip on the handles. Squeezed. That ratcheting noise-- and the blossoming pleasure of a moment ago was suddenly replaced by a terrible stretching sensation... painful invasion... heated metal edges scraping slowly against his tender flesh as the blades clicked slowly apart. Further apart. And... when he thought it simply couldn't be possible to stretch any further... even FURTHER apart. And then one last click, stretching him open one final millimeter.  
  
Malik bit his tongue and tasted thin blood. He let out a shriek and arched his back in a panic, rolling his hips in an attempt to dislodge the instrument.  
  
"No, no! Mr. Ishtar! You must lie perfectly still!" Bakura said quickly. Isis leaned swiftly and placed a strong forearm across Malik's chest, pressing him back down onto the table. "If you move around with this thing inside you, you could get cut."  
  
"Anh! Annnnhhh!! Let me go! Take it out!!" Malik pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"It's all right, darling... just lie still, sshhhhh" Isis crooned, still holding him firmly down. Her lips brushed his neck just below his ear. "Bakura, can you see properly into the passage? Is he ready?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor." Bakura peered into the tube created by the speculum, shining the beam of a small penlight into the open passage. "Wow! You really can see all the way in here! And I think I can hear the ocean!"  
  
Malik drew in another breath to shout a protest-- and his voice died in his throat when he felt something even firmer, smaller, and more pointed than Bakura's fingers stroke delicately against his prostate. His breath caught deep in his chest and his mouth dropped open wide. His body still writhed helplessly, but this time it was in an effort to get closer to that delicate point of ecstasy that was caressing the very center of him so perfectly. He cried out in pleasure and confusion.  
  
"What-- oh god, what--"  
  
The delicious white bolts of agonizing pleasure disappeared as quickly as they had occurred. Malik bit his lower lip and moaned helplessly. He opened his eyes to see Bakura withdrawing a long cotton swab from the speculum, smiling at it, and then wiping it calmly on a laboratory slide.  
  
"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Isis whispered. Malik turned his head to see her,  
flush-faced and cloudy-eyed with arousal, still holding him down with one arm.... but with her other hand moving slowly, nearly invisibly, beneath her lab-coat and long skirt. "Look at you. My Malik. So young and strong, yet so fresh... so easily broken... ahhh... my baby... mmmnm...."  
  
"Doctor?" Bakura prompted gently, leaning between Malik's open thighs, waving the laboratory slide in its clear envelope.  
  
"Ahh... Oh! Very good, Bakura..." Isis shook herself slightly, but her hand did not stop moving under her dress. She wet her lips at Bakura. Bakura bit his rosy lower lip at her, narrowing his colossal eyes and flicking his tongue across his pointed little teeth. Malik blinked, unsure of what had just passed between them.  
  
"Bakura... You have plenty more of those swabs left, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
"Why don't you... nnnh... take another... ahh. ..another smear. Just to be sure. I don't think our patient will mind." Isis's breath was speeding up and echoing alarmingly in Malik's ear, and she bit the lobe sharply, making his earring sway. Malik shivered, drew a shocked breath, and found that his erection was returning to full-strength again from her heat and closeness. This... this couldn't be...  
  
"Yes Doctor. Whatever you say." Bakura's thin, cool hands took their time sliding back down the insides of Malik's thighs. He smiled like a cat as he opened the jar of cotton swabs and took out a generous handful.  
  
Malik understood. That heavenly sensation was going to come back... come back... come ba--"Nnnggaaaaahhh!" he let out again, feeling Bakura's swabs brushed against his prostate for a second time.  
  
Isis noticed how close Malik was coming to his climax: the way he was trying to stifle his moans before he'd pant heavily, the teeth marks on his lower lip, the tiny and pearly drop of pre-cum crowning the tip of her brother's member...  
  
"Bakura...ah...I want...uh...five slides..."  
  
Very good. This was perfect. Bakura would stroke those lovely cotton pads on his spot, and he would make him come hard. Malik mentally smiled to himself.  
  
"Would you like to check for yourself, Doctor Ishtar?" the assistant asked.  
  
Isis let her arm off Malik's chest, realizing how the boy had stopped thrashing under her. She slowly walked over Bakura, the right corner of her coat in hand. Both doctors' eyes met and started a silent conversation. Soon enough, Bakura's free hand left Malik's inner thigh to move slowly on Isis's. Her hand took Bakura's previous position on Malik's leg, feeling the silky skin of the blond boy under her smooth palm. The woman let out a contented sigh as she felt Bakura's thumb moving over her panties, rubbing her private parts delicately.  
  
But this whole play escaped Malik's senses, which were totally focused on one precise place of his body: aside from his stretched rectum, he enjoyed every second of this "examination". The speculum was still holding him painfully open, but the constant brushing over his prostate was even more torturously arousing. "Oh...ohgod...ohhhh..." he started, bucking his hips very lightly, "I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...  
  
"Awww, crap!" Isis cursed into Bakura's mouth, lips locked on his. From her coat, she took out her pager before checking the number appearing on the small device. "An emergency at the hospital. Why NOW, of all times?" She grumbled under her breath, straightened her coat, then moved over to her desk. "Bakura," she shouted, annoyance clearly tainting her voice, "are you done yet?"  
  
"This is the last slide, Sensei."  
  
"Good. I'm leaving now. I'm gonna call you soon enough, I'll probably need some files... Thank god, the hospital is not far from here. You'll join me as soon as you're done. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, madame."  
  
"Sorry, Malik! I have to go. I'll see you later tonight. Bye!"  
  
The conversation had been flat. Formal. Normal. As if nothing happened. As if Isis was just in a hurry to bring back her rented video before the "deadly 6:00 pm".  
  
Bakura looked at her leaving the office without moving, then slowly turned back to Malik as he heard the door slam shut. He grinned maliciously.  
  
"And now, it's just you and I, my boy..."  
  
The medic placed a long and heated kiss on the inside of the boy's leg, and sucked gently on the skin. He locked his eyes on Malik's, showing him the long swab, then looking at it himself, still smiling that unnervingly wide smile.  
  
"You want it, don't you?"  
  
Malik faintly nodded. Oh no, he didn't want it. He NEEDED it. Badly. He has been so close. If it hadn't been for that cursed pager...  
  
"Veeeery good, my lovely...."  
  
Another wet kiss on his thigh. Bakura's free hand pushed his legs even further apart... but his hand was so close to... so close to him... so close he could move his thumb over the very base of Malik's penis, just a centimeter above his anus. The movement quickly brought the youth back to the edge, and the last swab over his prostate was about to make him fall into a deep abyss.  
  
"Nnn... ngg!... come... I-I'm comi--" he panted.  
  
"There, I'm done, boy. See, it wasn't that bad!"  
  
No more brushing. As quickly as it had entered him, the swab left him-- followed by the speculum, his anal ring painfully readjusting.  
  
"I thank you for your patience and your cooperation, Mr. Ishtar! We are going to send the slides to the lab. We shall receive the results within a week or so. But I'm positive everything is fine, so you shouldn't worry."  
  
W-WHAT???  
  
Malik shot deadly glares at Bakura. 'Oh no, you're not done with me. I WANT TO COME. NOW.' his eyes seemed to scream. But his mouth remained shut, teeth clenched.  
  
DRRRIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG...  
  
"Ah, must be Doctor Ishtar..."  
  
Bakura picked up the phone. "Bakura speaking. - Yes, I will. - Mokuba Kaiba? I'll look for his chart and bring it with me. - No problem, Doctor. - Mr. Ishtar is fine."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!" Malik yelled from across the office.  
  
"I see. I will, Sensei." Bakura ignored him. Click. Then he turned and screamed suddenly at the wall: "RYOOOOUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
Malik jumped.  
  
From behind a second door, behind Isis's desk, came a young boy, close to Malik's age, but with narrow elfin features that were very similar to Bakura's. Almost exactly like Bakura's. Malik blinked. A near doppelganger! Same silver hair, same icing-sugar complexion, same delicate bones, same huge dark eyes lost in shadow behind the thick tumble of pale bangs. But--no, not exactly Bakura. Different. The feral grin was missing, as were the mad glitter of the eyes, the aura of gleeful menace. This boy had a softer glow about him, like a pearl lost under the harsh fluorescent lights. He was clearly flustered, eyes downcast and darting, hands fumbling, cheeks slightly flushed. Small silver wire-rimmed glasses on his pixieish nose, a black ribbon holding his hair back in a loose ponytail, and an air of undefiled innocence were the main differences between the two look-alikes.  
  
"You called, sir?" asked the named Ryou, nervously brushing his hands on his white lab coat.  
  
"We need a spermograph from Mr. Ishtar, over there." Bakura indicated the patiend with a small movement of his head. "Please show him. Make it quick, I'm bringing it to the hospital lab."  
  
"A... w-what?"  
  
"You heard me! QUICK!"  
  
Malik heard a quiet 'WHAP!', followed by an 'ouch. Then quick footsteps came closer to him.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here, anyway?" Malik demanded suspiciously, still panting, still fighting to keep the boy in focus through the haze of the drug. It was starting to wear off, but the young technician kept turning into Bakura, and then blurring back again as Malik blinked to clear his vision.  
  
"Mister Ishtar, we need to-- AAH!?"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide as saucers, realising how said Mr. Ishtar laid helplessly tied to the examination table.  
  
"B-Bakura-sensei..." the youth began, almost running away.  
  
"I don't have time for that, Ryou. Bring me what I asked for," Bakura cut him off, fumbling within the patient's files.  
  
"But..."  
  
"NOW."  
  
Ryou went back over to the glaring Malik, took a deep breath, then started to pull on the patient's restraints. His small fingers were shaking as they fumbled at the straps, clawing vainly at the heavy canvas knots.  
  
"C-can't untie them," he murmured.  
  
"Ryou, is it for today or tomorrow??" Bakura screamed from the other part of the office.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" More futile attempts. The straps refused to budge. "Comeoncomeoncomeonnnn..."  
  
"Ryou, dammit! I'm late!"  
  
Ryou gasped, looked around in panic, saw a clear container wrapped in a sterile plastic bag, and took it out. A bright red blush suddenly stained his cheeks as he made a slight grimace. His eyes met Malik's for a split-second, and then dropped to the container in his hands. "I'm... I'm sorry, sir," he said to Malik, his voice a near-whisper.  
  
Sorry? What?  
  
Without warning Ryou grabbed Malik's penis and began to stroke it rapidly, repeating "ImsorryImsorryImsorry"' under his breath like a mantra. Malik gasped at the sudden and unexpected touch, eyes widening, his cock growing rock-hard in the other teen's hand. He let out small whimpers, then a painful moan as the sperm finally shot out of his stiffened member. He moaned and whimpered again, almost crying, head falling to the side, breathing labored, eyes glassy.  
  
Ryou's face was crimson as he wiped his hands on his lab-coat. Then he closed the container and brought it quickly to Bakura.  
  
"About time!" Malik heard Bakura saying, before the faint sound of another 'WHAP'. Sounds of footsteps fading away, then the slamming of a door.

* * *

End of part 2! Reviews are always appreciated! 


	3. Part 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It makes us very happy! : )

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 3

* * *

Malik sagged against the table, breathing hard, head swimming. "What the fuck," he muttered thickly. That sudden, rough caress had brougnt on an orgasm more jolting than pleasurable, and his bones felt weak right down to the marrow. The skin of his wrists and ankles burned from the chafing of the canvas straps, and right now, he didn't care if he stayed tied up for the rest of his life.  
  
In the turbulent wake of Bakura's departure, Ryou leaned his back against the closed door and looked extremely upset, face red, eyes closed, chest heaving. His hands shook as he folded his glasses and slipped them into the pocket of his lab-coat. "ImsorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," he whispered again, shaking his head.  
  
"Heyyyyy," Malik slurred. "What's a' matter with YOU? I'm a' one who's fuckin tied UP. Man."  
  
Ryou swallowed with an audible clicking sound. "Oh! Oh dear. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mr. Ishtar." In a second Ryou had glided across the office and set to work on the straps once more. "I'm so sorry. Let me get these off You. Dam... dammit..." He took a deep breath and started to pull at the ends of the knot more carefully. When he spoke next, Malik could barely hear: "It's just that he makes me so nervous."  
  
Malik lay still as Ryou finally loosened the strap around his arms. Both biceps were suddenly free, and burning slightly as the blood returned gratefully to the flesh. Malik sighed contentedly and stretched his arms, inhaling deeply. Ryou leaned further across his body to work on the straps holding Malik's ankles in the stirrups.  
  
He smelled nice. Like fresh air, clean clothes, smooth skin, sweet soap. The kind of soap you used on a baby. An innocent smell. Malik sat up and leaned back on his elbows, letting Ryou's arm press itself fully against his hip. A sheaf of silver hair fell across his thigh as Ryou leaned more closely to the knots, making Malik's skin shiver from the softness. He closed his eyes and felt his damp cock rise again-- already?-- giving a slight twitch as it woke up in the silky drifts of Ryou's hair.  
  
"Aha!" Ryou gasped triumphantly, sweeping away the last canvas strap. Malik's joints and muscles sang relief as he finally took his heels out of the stirrups and lowered his thighs.  
  
"Oh gods, THANK you," he sighed.  
  
"That was just barbaric," Ryou murmured, gently rubbing Malik's ankle where the red friction-burns were rising, slapping the blood gently back to the surface. "To tie you up like that!"  
  
Although his legs were finally lowered, his erection did not follow. Malik watched it in disbelief as it kept stiffening every time Ryou touched his skin anywhere... the slim shaft arched backward, harder and harder, until the tip brushed his stomach again. God! That drug must not have been quite finished with him yet. "It sure was barbaric," he moaned softly. "I couldn't move... an inch... And now...."  
  
Ryou straightened and tossed away the canvas, then abruptly turned and noticed the state of Malik's hard-on. "Oh!" he exclaimed, blushing. His eyes widened as Malik took his arm firmly. "Ummm... what are you..."  
  
"Ryou," Malik whispered as he sat up suddenly and shoved Ryou onto his knees on the floor. "Suck me. Please."  
  
"P-Pardon me?" Ryou blinked numerous times.  
  
"You heard me: Please suck me."  
  
Ryou giggled nervously. "Well, Mr. Ishtar... hum..." He suddenly gasped, feeling Malik's hand roughly grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to babble about what you previously did to me, would you? You molested me, you know? I'll make you lose your job!" Malik menaced.  
  
Those last words sank low inside Ryou, who abruptly stopped his little laugh, seriously thinking about the situation. He soon swallowed hard and placed himself between the blond's legs. In one swift motion, the young white-haired boy caressed Malik's twitching cock and wrapped his tongue around its dripping tip.  
  
The tanned boy gasped loudly, instinctively pressing one hand behind Ryou's head. "Fuck, I'm so... so horny... you have no idea..." He threw is head backward, gently growling. His head moved forward again, looking down at the other boy. "Do you...?...you swallow, right?"  
  
A faint whimper as an answer. Ryou's tongue over his length, over his scrotum, then back on the length, then around the tip... then the whole thing engulfed in his little mouth...  
  
"Yeeeess....mmm...ah!" Malik was now bucking his hips, feeling his penis hit the back of the other boy's throat with each movement. He suddenly held still, hands shove in his partner's white mane, his whole body trembling, before letting out his creamy liquid.  
  
Startled, Ryou choked a little before swallowing noisily. Malik let go of him, panting heavily,  
re-enjoying the post-orgasmic effects of the lights playing behind his closed eyelids. The white-hairted boy backed off slightly, brushing his lips with the back of his finger.  
  
"Gods! You're amazing!" Malik breathed. "I'm sure you do that every day!"  
  
As Malik lay back on the table, catching his breath, he heard a faint sniffle. Opening his eyes in shock, siting up, he looked down at the trembling boy at his feet.  
  
'Oh shit, what have I done?' he thought in a chilly moment, watching the other boy's eyes redden and glimmer.  
  
Ryou's hands were fumbling around his lab coat. He vainly tried to suppress the tears that suddenly escaped his eyes, and soon Malik found him sobbing soundly.  
  
"I know-- sniffle--Bakura-sensei asks me every day--sniffle-- and-- and he says I'm good too--" Ryou's voice hitched as his tale spun out between the sniffles. "But I really really need this job, sir. And I could be canned right away if-- sniffle-- if I don't do the job properly."  
  
Malik swallowed. His thoughts went cloudy. 'Shit. So I'm just as lame as that psychotic doctor...'  
  
Malik felt so bad that he abruptly slid down the table and sat beside Ryouon the floor. "Hum... look... I'm sorry. That wasn't nice. I shouldn't have done that to you."  
  
The young employee sniffled a bit and wiped his wet cheeks before smiling faintly. "It's okay." He tried to avoid Malik's eyes, but his eyes fell on the patient's renewed erection. Ryou blushed and quickly looked away, his reaction making Malik blink as he realized what was happening again.  
  
"Gwahhh! Not again!" he shouted, covering his genitals. "Hey-- can someone tell me-- what's WRONG with me? Why do I keep getting this-- this--?"  
  
Ryou stood and walked over to the desk, picking up Malik's chart, then sat back beside the patient.  
  
"Well... if it's a medical problem, then it SHOULD be written there," the boy started. "Malik Ishtar, age 16, five feet eight inches tall, 125 pounds, blah blah... immunization as of today... ah... AHH?!?"  
  
The blond perceived the blush that ran on Ryou's pale features. "What?...WHAT?"  
  
"Hum... well..."  
  
Malik took the chart of Ryou's hands and read himself. "Cy-cycloben...zaprine... 10mg... Diazepam... 50mg. S-sildena-f-fil citrate... 100mg... methyl tri-chloride... 990ppm... what the HELL is that shit?"  
  
Ryou signed. "Cyclobenzaprine is a muscular relaxant. Methyltrichloride is also known as 'chloroform' and you just inhale it. Diazepam is used also as a muscular relaxant, stress reliever and anxiety suppressor. And...and sildenafil citrate is...hum..."  
  
Malik became impatient. "Well??"  
  
Ryou blushed even more. "Umm... well... it's Viagra."  
  
"WHAT?? VIAGRA?? AT MY AGE?" Malik shrieked. "ARGH!" He turned away, pouting, his chin in his palm. Geez, no wonder he had been stone-stiff ever since he'd awakened... and was still hard as rock! Irritably he folded his fist into his lap, trying to soothe the raging erection that refused to disappear. A deadly shot of Viagra, directly injected into his veins, along with other psychotropic substances.... Sheesh! And Isis approved of this? What kind of a doctor's office had Big Sister fallen in with, anyway??  
  
Malik went to the sink and started to drink some water from a paper cup. "Hey, how come you know all that?" he asked the other boy after a while.  
  
"Oh, I work here as a lab technician for the clinic. I also do extra work for Doctor Bakura," Ryou responded cheerfully.  
  
"You work for that psycho?? He drugged me and...and... and he..."  
  
"Bakura-sensei is a very good doctor!" Ryou defended his employer, thin fingers twisting and wringing each other anxiously. His face wore a radiant smile, but his cheeks were pale and his eyes nervous. "The kids really like him! Soon he'll a respectable medical specialist!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What kind of specialist?" Malik asked angrily, sipping on his water.  
  
"Pediatric urologist!"  
  
Malik spat his water everywhere. "Pediatric uROlogist?" he sputtered, choking a bit in outrage.  
"So you're telling me you work for a rapist urologist, who is allowed to work with CHILDREN, who drugs his patients and makes his lab-technician suck his dick, probably after each examination... a supposed SPECIALIST, who you're obviously afraid of- but still you defend him-- and, from the whapping sound I heard twice, he's BEATING you?"  
  
Ryou's eyes began to tear again.  
  
"But he's a wonderful assistant to Dr. Ishtar," Ryou murmured. "I always hear her complimenting his work. Sometimes they go into the office for HOURS to do extra work, with the doors locked so nobody disturbs them, and when they come out she's always smiling and telling him how brilliant he is. She says he's very talented with his hands and that nobody else in the world has a sense of detail like him."  
  
Malik blinked and stared at Ryou, unable to believe that anybody could be quite that innocent. That naive. That-- that OBLIVIOUS. Eventually, without seeing the faintest trace of guile in Ryou's enormous eyes, he shook his head. "Uhhh.... Ryou... I, um, don't know how to tell you this.... But...."  
  
"What?" The over-anxious look had returned to Ryou's face again, and the tears started to build up even shinier in his colossal eyes.  
  
For some reason, Malik's heart gave a sudden lurch, and right now the only important thing in the world was to keep the tears from spilling out of those eyes. Such a strange urge... sitting here with a hard-on like a newly-forged rail spike... and the urge to hold this innocent creature close, touch its soft hair, take away the tears and the trembling.  
  
"Oh--" What? My big sister is the trusted head doctor here, and she's having it off with her assistant VERY vividly, and they fondled each other right in front of me... Dr. Ishtar approved of your idol Bakura drugging me with fucking Valium and fucking VIAGRA, then tying me up so he could molest me with cotton swabs and touch me with his gloves off... while I was tied up,  
my own sister would have fucked me herSELF right alongside him, if only it hadn't been for her pager? How to start such a saga...? Malik sighed instead, and crossed his hands more tightly over that pesky erection.  
  
"You know what? It's not important."  
  
Ryou sighed heavily. "I'm okay."  
  
"No, really, I owe you an apology."  
  
"Well... then you could... you could..." Ryou's face had been angled away from Malik's as they sat side by side on the floor, but as he spoke, Malik could clearly see his gigantic dark eyes dart back his way again. Quickly coming to rest on his crotch. "You could...." A series of fidgets. Ryou suddenly stopped twisting his fingers together, and laid his palm down on Malik's bare thigh with an unexpected firmness.  
  
"Whaaaaat?"  
  
"You could use that thing on me," Ryou whispered in one rush of breath. "It would help release some of...of that, the effects of the drug, and it..." His face was still downcast, but his eyes were dancing, lips moist, pale cheeks tinted with a wild pink blush. "And.... touch me. I want to feel it."  
  
"You--" Malik's heart started that deep, heavy hammering again, jolting his chest and making his breath come harder. His speech-centers abruptly shut down the connection between his brain and his lips. "You-- after I just did that to you, you want--"  
  
"I want to feel it without it being jammed inside me by force," whispered Ryou. "I want to feel every inch this time. Let it split me open. Taste it from inside me." Slowly, he slid closer until his slight warmth and clean fragrance filled Malik's senses, blotting out the glaring room with its chilly tiles and disinfectant smell. One small hand firmly took Malik's wrist, and gently pried away his covering hand from the helpless erection.  
  
"Ryou-- are you--"  
  
Soft lips on his. An insistent tongue. More strength in those skinny little fingers than he ever would have bargained on. Malik let the force of the kiss push his head back until he whacked his skull on the edge of the table and saw brief stars. Instead of jumping back from the noise like a skittish rabbit near a gunshot-- as Malik had expected-- Ryou only murmured softly in his throat and pushed Malik further back against the table leg. Malik started another protest, but was instantly weakened by the experienced grip of slim cool fingers around his tormented hard-on.  
  
"But Ryou-- I don't-- don't know h--"  
  
"I do."  
  
There really was no arguing with this kid, was there?  
  
"How do y--"  
  
"Here. Stand here. I know where the lubricant is. Oh gods. Just stand here. I know what I'm doing." Ryou was muttering breathily to himself, a flurry of phrases disjointed by his distraction-- seeming to revert to the flustered jittery creature who had first entered the office. But then he abruptly dragged Malik up off the floor by his shoulders and stood him against the edge of the table-- again, such surprising strength! He knew exactly what he was after! Was the startled-rabbit act just a smokescreen? Was this creature just another Bakura after all? What was Malik about to get himself int--  
  
Another shove.  
  
"H-hey!!"  
  
Before he had too much chance to wonder, Malik found himself pushed face-down onto the examination table, so that he was bent over its edge. Behind him, Ryou pressed one strong hand firmly into the small of his back so he could not straighten up; the other hand clamped once again around Malik's cock as its strained weight rested on the tabletop, making him moan long and deep in his throat.  
  
"Hold still," Ryou whispered, breath stirring the hair above Malik's ear.  
  
"Hurry," whispered Malik.  
  
Sounds of clattering behind him. Sounds of rustling paper, rustling fabric, squeak of a zipper handled too impatiently, harsh breathing that got deeper and deeper, now the slippery slishing sounds of something being frantically moistened. A moan from Ryou.  
  
"Look," and Ryou's whisper was even softer now, as though he had just entered a church. A cool, wet finger suddenly slipped into Malik's passage and buried itself to the knuckle. "Look. You're so ready. So perfectly ready. I bet this could..." A second finger. Malik cried out impatiently, then bit his lips shut. "Could swallow me whole," Ryou finished.  
  
The restraining hand came off Malik's back, and Malik felt himself being stretched open by the two invading fingers. No time for gradual entrance, hesitant exploration, gentle stretching, no time for any of that. Malik needed it all the way, NOW. "Give it all to me," he growled softly at Ryou. He arched his back and ground his teeth together, tossing his head until he felt his own hair trailing all the way down his spine. The fingers were gone now, replaced by...  
  
"Oh my god," he hissed, biting his own arm hard. "I...I had no idea you... you were this... this big..."  
  
A small laugh between panting breaths. "I'm nothing, compared to Bakura-sensei..."  
  
Ryou's heartbeat, triphammering like a hummingbird between Malik's shoulderblades. Slick cock nestled deep inside him. A fist caught deep into his hair, first caressing like a little girl with a horse's mane, now jerking his head back so Ryou could whisper into his ear. And despite the rough handling and brusque urgency, such a gentle little voice, such simple words, such childlike wonder:  
  
"Malik.... You're... so... soft..."  
  
The blond slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder to stare right inside those sweet chocolate eyes. Soon his sight rested on the technician's mouth, lusting for it, silently begging for an oral contact.  
  
Ryou smiled and approached his head before slowly brushing his lips over Malik's, then over his tongue. He was about to let the patient enter his mouth when he jolted back, gasping loudly as he heard the telephone ringing.  
  
"Oh shit!!" he exclaimed, nervous as the first moment he entered the office.  
  
He suddenly left Malik's insides; Malik groaned, protesting against the end of the pleasurable sensation Ryou's cock gave him.  
  
The technician quickly zipped back his jeans, ran to the desk and picked up.  
  
"Hello? Ryou speaking. - Oh. I was cleaning, sir. -Actually, Mr. Ishtar left. - He didn't tell me,  
Bakura-sensei. - No, not at all. - Y-Yes, doctor."  
  
Click.  
  
It took a good minute to Ryou to realise what was going on. So he stood still, hand tight around the phone.  
  
"M-malik?" the boy called. "Ee-EEPP!"  
  
Malik's arms snaked around Ryou's waist, grabbing his crotch and rubbing his hand over it.  
  
"Pleeeaaase, come back and fuck me..."  
  
"I can't! Bakura-sensei will be here in a second! You need to leave!!"  
  
Ryou ran around the office and picked up Malik's neatly folded clothes off the counter.  
  
"Oh no!!" Ryou let out desperatly, hearing the sound of screeching tires, a car's motor turning off. "Too late!" He looked around like a little fox trying to escape its hunter, breath stressed into nothing but quick gasps. Ryou spotted the door of the bathroom, just beside the examination table. Quickly grabbing Malik's wrist, he pushed the other boy into the small room. "Please don't come out, don't talk, don't breathe, don't make ANY noise! Please?"  
  
Malik's silence as an affirmative answer. "Thank you," Ryou murmured before passionately crushing his lips over the other boy's for a quick kiss. "And lock the door!"  
  
Ryou closed the door delicately, just in time. Bakura had slammed open the door of the office, looking extremely pissed-off, and had slammed it back shut before letting himself soundly sit on the chair before the desk.

* * *

END OF PART 3 

We still hope you're liking our story! Keep on sending your reviews!


	4. Part 4

Hello everyone! Just a little warning...this part contains hentai. Thanks a LOT for all those nice reviews!

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 4

* * *

'Bitch....'  
  
Bakura's narrowed eyes looked at nothing in particular. He was just thinking absently of recent events...

--flashback--

The brat, Mokuba Kaiba, had a problem with his prepuce. Darn piece of foreskin, how come he didn't had it removed when he was young? The thing was stuck there, unable to come back over the penis' head! It made him wonder what was the kid doing to get in such a situation...  
  
Immediate surgery, Dr. Ishtar decided. But first, anesthesia. "Call me when he's gonna be ready!" the woman had said, dragging his assistant with her. Good, this will take at least half an hour...  
  
They entered an empty room. The laudry room. Fresh white clothes piled up on tablets, one beside each other, perfectly lined up like little soldiers. There was also a bed, unused for some reason. 'Broken' could be read on a paper stuck over one of the steel bedposts.  
  
Isis pushed her assistant lightly, sitting him down on the mattress. Unbuttoning her coat, she exposed her dark-green miniskirt and her skin-tight tanktop. Running his fingers around her waist, Bakura gently pulled up her shirt and planted wet kisses on her exposed stomach, sticking his tongue into her navel while fumbling with her skirt.  
  
She moaned lightly, letting the man pleasure her body so perfectly, like the numerous times he did before. Isis was always enchanted at Bakura's new caresses and different techniques, as he was always turning their lovemaking into something new every time.  
  
"How come you never told me your brother was so HOT?" he breathed into her ear after he turned her around, her back now pressed against his chest.  
  
The woman giggled, feeling Bakura's hardness pressing on her rear, his hands frantically caressing the insides of her legs.  
  
"Because," she replied. "Oooh... mmm..." Bakura was now sliding his right hand inside her panties, stroking her oh-so-delicately, just like the very way she loved it, while his other hand squeezed her breast in a jealous grip.  
  
"You're already pretty wet, Doctor..."  
  
She squeaked and giggled again, now petting Bakura's growing crotch. "He's pretty, my little brother.... isn't he?" 

"Very. He's so..." Bakura got her closer to him, then breathed into the crook of her neck. "I could barely keep still during the whole examination... I would have take him right away, Doctor!" He moaned aloud before kissing her exposed shoulders, stroking her a bit more rapidly.  
  
"Nggg," she let out, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the man's shoulder. She opened her legs even wider, giving him more access to her privacy. She soon felt a finger slide inside her. "Bakuraaaaaaaahhhh!" Her body trembled and she climaxed, her arm wrapping around the his neck so as to not slide down off the bed. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, she remained still for a while, just enjoying her orgasm fading away.  
  
"Good. Now it's going to be MY turn," Bakura thought, his grin widening, his erection painfully screaming to be released from the tight pants.  
  
Isis stood quickly and sighed deeply, visibly content. "That was great, Bakura. Thanks!" Straightening her clothes, she turned around and walked away, leaving the laundry room.  
  
Bakura was dumbfounded. "W-wait!!" he screamed.  
  
Isis reopened the door, peeking her head in. "I'll do the surgery alone, Bakura. You can take off for the rest of the day." She left again, then reappared for a second time. "Oh, by the way, Bakura. Nobody touches my little brother without asking my permission first. Have a nice day!"  
  
She left, leaving him blueballed and extremely frustrated.

--enf of flashback--

"Bitch," Bakura murmured absently.  
  
The medical assistant heard light footsteps. Looking up in their direction, he saw Ryou, shyly brushing his hands along his coat, trying to avoid his employer's eyes by hiding behing his small glasses.  
  
"Come over here," Bakura demanded.  
  
"Sensei," Ryou murmured, eyes downcast as though he had been summoned to a guillotine. But he moved, slowly, as though in a trance, to stand before Bakura's chair with his hands folded primly in front of him. Bakura reached up and slid his hands around Ryou's waist.  
  
"Ryou," he said, startling the boy with the quietness of his voice. "Come on now. You know what comes next."  
  
Ryou stared down at Bakura's motionless figure and seemingly calm face, sensing carefully how much violence there was stored behind all that. With a sigh, he turned around to face the wall and unbuttoned his lab coat.  
  
"Gooood boy," Bakura whispered, and was suddenly upon him.  
  
In the bathroom, with the lights off and his ear pressed the the wall, Malik heard nothing but a muffled thump. Then a tiny squeak. He was sweating against the cool tiles. The door was too thick to hear anything clearly, really, but it was VERY clear what was now happening to the luckless young technician. The deluded, luckless young technician who had so considerately hidden him away, just to protect him from the assistant doctor's greedy hands.  
  
A long moan, and the stifled sharpness of a slap on bare flesh.  
  
Malik suddenly couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Get OFF him!" he shouted, suddenly flinging the bathroom door wide open, charging into the room to knock heavily into Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"What the--" Bakura barely had time to look up from Ryou's bare back before he was tackled onto the examination table with a crash.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou, who was still standing with his face against the wall-- naked with his arms braced on either side of his head-- whipped his head suddenly, tumbling his hair into his face. "What--"  
  
Malik pounced onto Bakura again, fighting off the last of the dizziness from the drug. Acting on instinct, he found that he still knew how to pin someone's wrists down with one hand. "Ryou, quick! Get the straps!"  
  
"The straps?" Ryou looked dazed, holding his lab-coat closed over his nakedness.  
  
"Yeah! Those canvas things! There!"  
  
"Ummm... here..." Ryou drew his hand back quickly, as though afraid of being bitten.  
  
"You'll fucking PAY--" Bakura thrashed and spat beneath Malik like a wild animal in a trap. "You little brat, you think you can-- hey!!"  
  
"Here. See how YOU like it," Malik snarled, swiftly knotting the canvas around Bakura's wrists, then looping the strap through one of the hinges of the table and securing it there. "Ryou. The other strap. And hold this ankle down, would you?"  
  
"Let me GO! You little son of a--" Bakura screamed. "You won't get away with doing this to ME, not even if that goddamn ball-busting evil hellcat bitch of a chief-doctor IS your big sister--" He broke off when Malik failed to reply; eyes rolling desperately, he panted and cast about for inspiration. "Ryou! You NEED this job, right? If you don't let me go right now, I'll see to it that you--"  
  
Ryou seemed to revive a bit, no longer sagging against the wall. Feverish spots of pink appeared on his cheekbones, and the darkness of his eyes started to dance with little white lights. "Sensei," he whispered, with the same reverent slowness as before. "You won't fire me, and you won't get Doctor Ishtar in trouble." He moved to the tray of needles and vials, slim fingers dancing across the tops of the ampules until they slowed over the one they were looking for. "Let's try.... this one."  
  
"Ryou... you wouldn't dare...." Bakura seethed.  
  
"Dare me." Ryou's eyes firmly met Bakura's and held them firmly, while his experienced fingers blindly sought a fresh needle and packaged alcohol-swab.  
  
"Hey--" Malik breathed, panting somewhat from the exertion of wrestling Bakura into bondage. He gave his head a twitch to clear it. "You got any dope in there to make US stronger and more awake? Instead of just turning your Sensei here into a zombie?"  
  
"Ohh..." Ryou shuffled the bottles around with a merry humming noise. "We have stuff here for every occasion..."  
  
Malik slid up to Ryou and kissed his cheek lightly. "Come on, let's do it. Ourselves. Make him suffer all the more that he's still AWAKE for everything, you know?"  
  
Ryou leaned gently against Malik, and his hand hesitated between two bottles. "But I would LIKE Bakura as a zombie."  
  
More shuffling through the flasks before Ryou exclaimed "Ah!", smile covering his face. "Let's try this one...then this one..."  
  
Malik watched in silence as Ryou prepared two needles, the clear tubes sucking on the liquids the bottles contained. He spun around, walking toward his sensei, swinging his hips from left to right, just like his employer would do.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, it's your lucky day! I'm going to give you a shot!" mimicked Ryou, cheerfully.  
  
Under Malik's strong grip, Bakura didn't flinch as Ryou approached him.  
  
"Something to say before the injection?" the blond asked, grinning as if Bakura was about to live his last minutes. "You seem pretty calm for someone who's goi-"  
  
"There's always tomorrow, my dear," Bakura cut, turning his face towards the blond as he spoke. "If I can't beat the shit out of you today, then I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
The specialist's overconfidence enerved Malik, who sneered. "Hurry, Ryou! Let's have our revenge! And this time..." He looked at Bakura, "It's personal."  
  
"Feh," Bakura mocked, tossing against the straps now restraining his wrists and ankles, before feeling the needle hide under his skin. He tried to suppress the sleepy feeling from invading him, muttering sacrilegious obscenities at the boys, but in vain. He collapsed, bending forward and landing between Ryou's arms.

* * *

Another chapter done! Please keep sending your comments, we love them!!


	5. Part 5

Another chapter?...

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 5

* * *

"Is he dead?!" Malik demanded, fear visibly present in his voice.  
  
"No, just sleeping. I gave him a very light dose of an anesthesia. He should come to in... ohh, 15 minutes or so."  
  
"Great! That's enough to put him on the table and strap him even more!" the blond announced triumphally. "Although... I WOULD feel a lot better if you gave him more than a 'very light dose'... I get the feeling this guy is hard to drop...."  
  
The white-haired boy giggled. "No need." He waved the second needle. "We will also inject him with this. It's a muscular inhibitor. In other words, Bakura-sensei will be awake, conscious, but unable to move one finger."  
  
"Awake? Whoa! He's gonna be even more pissed off than if he was unconscious!" Malik exclaimed. "That's great!"  
  
Ryou lowered his head, his smile disappearing. "I will be in DEEP shit though..." A sniffle.  
  
"Don't worry! You can come and live at my place! It's not like my sister would care anyway."  
  
"Really?" Ryou cheered up.  
  
"Yes," the blond let out before placing a gentle kiss on Ryou's lips. "You could sleep in my bed too..."  
  
Another kiss, in which the technician abandoned himself to, wrapping his arms around Malik's neck, tasting the mouth of his new boyfriend...  
  
"Nuh..." they heard Bakura groaning, slowly waking up, eyebrows frowing with pain.  
  
"Already?" Malik shouted. "Shit! Quick, Ryou! Help me!"  
  
Both boys dragged the tied-up doctor onto the examination table and swiftly stripped him, cutting his clothes to remove them without loosening the straps. Feet in the stirrups, Bakura laid peacefully, eyes closed, lips very slightly parted.  
  
"He's beautiful when he sleeps," Ryou murmured, feeling almost sorry for his superior. "He looks like an angel."  
  
"Come on! Shoot him full of that other zombie-muscle-relaxer thingy before he wakes up!" Malik urged.  
  
Almost heartbroken, Ryou drew out the second needle and pressed its sharp end over Bakura's arm. "I'm sorry, Bakura-sensei," he murmured even more softly. Ziffft! The clear liquid left the needle for Bakura's veins.  
  
Malik clapped his hands. "Excellent. I take his ass."  
  
"Uh?" Ryou let out, visibly puzzled.  
  
His partner grinned. "How about you straddle his face and force him to suck you? This would be a great payback!"  
  
"But... but what if he refuses? And BITES me?" the boy gasped.  
  
Both boys flinched from the mental image.  
  
"Then you could menace him with another shot... Let's seee..." Malik browsed through the small bottles, frowning at his ignorance about their contents, but still shouting "Ah!" as he found something familiar. "Here, take this."  
  
Ryou read the label, "Oestrogen," eyes widening, realizing Malik's plan.  
  
"You see?" Malik grinned even more widely, if it was possible. "If he doesn't comply, we'll threaten him to morph him into a chick! Now let's play a bit, shall we?" He unzipped his jeans-- having buttoned them crookedly in the darkness of the bathroom hiding-place-- and let out his erection, stroking it gently. "This is gonna be fun..."  
  
Ryou took his pants off, but kept his labcoat on. "I... I don't want you to stare at my rear while I do it," he mumbled under the other boy's questioning eyes, blushing furiously. Malik gave him a quick peck on the cheek before helping Ryou onto the table, to straddle Bakura's neck.  
  
The doctor moaned as he slowly open his eyes, then stared at Ryou. His dark, narrowed eyes sent glares up at the youth, yet a smile was plastered over his lips.  
  
"Judging from the nasty draft I can feel between my legs," he mumbled slowly, blurrily; "I'm naked, feet in the stirrups, and Mr. Ishtar is before me. Am I right?"  
  
Ryou trembled. Bakura's piercing eyes always had the effect of making him nervous. Yet he respected his sensei! Why Bakura couldn't be always gentle and nice, like he was on the rare instances he took his job seriously?  
  
"B-Bakura-sensei..." Ryou started, "You will, p-please, suck me."  
  
The medical man smiled again. A raspy chuckle. Then he surprised both boys by slurring out, "Very well, my lovely."  
  
Without lowering his eyes from Ryou, Bakura opened his mouth and started to nibble on Ryou's member.  
  
"Ahhh!" the youth moaned, closing his eyes and biting his finger to prevent himself from screaming.  
  
Pleased with his partner's screams of pleasure, Malik coated his fingers with the sterile lube. "It might be a little cold, Mr. Bakura," the boy mocked before invading the older man's entrance with a rough finger. Around Ryou's cock, Bakura moaned lightly, sending vibrations down the technician's growing member.  
  
"You trampy little blond piece of shit, just you WAIT until I get out of these straps...We'll see how long you'll be laughing...."  
  
One, two, three of Malik's fingers soon found their way inside Bakura, stretching the hole a bit, feeling how tight the man was. He wanted to give him pain! Should he use the strange metallic instrument as well? That specu-something? Ah, maybe later... but first, he needed to come. AND humiliate that doctor who had so unscrupulously invaded his most intimate area.  
  
Never mind that he hadn't minded while it was happening. The prostate examination. The cotton swabs. Oh my, no. Malik had just been under the impression that... well, that these kind of favors were not the kind you had done to you at the doctor's, but rather the kind that you asked permission before doing to a lover. Or at least a close friend. Jonouchi. Malik hesistated with his three fingers half-splayed inside Bakura's tight passage, vaguely remembering Jonouchi's golden hair, bold eyes, aggressive hands... eager mouth... skittish fingers... they had been virgins together... that summer had been so hot...  
  
Malik stopped short with his cock in one hand, Bakura's prostate just out of reach of the other. Ryou was murmuring breathily amidst the soft sucking sounds, rolling his hips and gripping Bakura's head. Bakura was arching his back desperately now, clenching his muscles around Malik's fingers... And Malik froze. How could he do THIS? Actually fuck? He didn't know how to do it... he was still mostly a virgin! Why on Earth did Jounouchi have to dump him BEFORE they had a chance to complete a real sexual intercourse? Goddamn Jonouchi.  
  
Malik took a deep breath. He tried to remember how Ryou had entered him, just a few minutes ago... slowly... gently... gradually. Ryou had been behind him, of course, so he couldn't see what was being done, but how complicated could it be? Another deep breath. Slipping his fingers out of Bakura and smoothing the leftover lubricant up and down his aching cock, he hesitantly pointed the tip at Bakura's entrance. Pushed. Pushed. Took another breath. Pushed.  
  
"Ngggg!!" he whimpered suddenly, feeling the tight anal ring gripping his aching member. Oh gods, I'm inside him. I'm IN. Holy shit... Instinctively, he soon started to buck his hips, letting himself slide in and out of Bakura. 'Geeezus, I could do that for hours!' he mentally moaned. And Ryou's constant moans were not helping Malik restrain himself in any way.  
  
Ryou was indeed moaning louder by the minute, enjoying how his mentor's mouth worked expertly on his length. "Bakura-sensseeeeeeeei," he almost sang, trailing his fingers through Bakura's white mane. "Ghaa!" he gasped, feeling a delicate finger pressing into his own anus, which gently stroked him before pushing in even further. Ryou smiled and relaxed, glancing over his shoulder to thank Malik for the gentle intrusion. The smile he had before faded quickly as he realized it was not Malik who had entered him. His muscles tightened instantly as cold sweats ran down his forehead.  
  
"Eeeek!" he squeaked, putting some distance between his crotch and Bakura's face. The doctor caught the movement; as Ryou tried to back away, he seized the boy by one wrist, making the youth lose his balance and fall onto his chest. Now nose to nose, the two white-haired creatures looked into each other's eyes. One face grinning with overconfidence, the other clearly etched with fear.  
  
Sliding subtlely under Ryou's lab-coat, Bakura's hands snaked around the youth's legs, feeling their softness.  
  
"Thought I couldn't hold my drugs, eh Ryou, my dear?" Bakura whispered low enough that Malik couldn't hear. Bakura painfully tightened his grip around Ryou's thighs, making the boy wince.  
  
Ryou opened his mouth and drew a panicky breath.  
  
"One word and I'll snap your neck, my boy," Bakura sneered between clenched teeth. Ryou stayed still and silent. "Very good. Now, my pretty Ryou, I want you to put your cock back into my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth. Got it?"  
  
Ryou was still paralysed under fear. Bakura could still move!! Bakura got rid of his straps around his wrists!! His ankles were still tied around the stirrups, but... How careless he has been! How could he forget Bakura was a drug addict? Most drugs had no effect on him anymore! Had he been faking it from the moment he'd "fainted"? And how come Malik was not helping him?  
  
Malik had his eyes closed, thrusting gently but with increasing depth and fervor. Ohhh, GODS. No wonder people couldn't wait to get inside each other. Blowjobs were one thing, but... a mouth was no comparison to this... this tight, toothless, soft, pulsating stretch of...wet-velvet heaven. He found himself whispering Jonouchi's name to himself, and twitched his head to clear it. Hooked his forearms underneath Bakura's slim thighs and gripped hard enough to propel himself forward in a giant thrust. Bakura suddenly let out a loud, muffled moan around Ryou's cock, arching and shuddering violently. Malik groaned louder and bit Bakura's thigh. Strapped onto the table, tied into the stirrups, trapped beneath Ryou, Bakura was delicious in his helplessness. From sadistic and terrifying to immobilized and helpless, in five minutes flat. Malik thrust deeper, until his entire cock was finally buried to the hilt in soft warmth. He cried out and shivered. Thrust again. His forehead struck Ryou's shoulder-blade as the young lab-technician raised his arms and arched his back, thrusting his own cock so deeply into Bakura's mouth. His own cries were soft and disbelieving, as if he were feeling everything for the first time.  
"Ohhh... ohh, sensei... yes..."

Malik released Bakura's thighs and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist instead, shoving himself even more deeply into Bakura in the process. Bakura shuddered all over beneath them. Ryou arched further backward and murmured with pleasure, dropping his sweet-smelling head back against Malik's shoulder, and turning his face to be kissed.  
  
"Ryou," whispered Malik, tracing the outline of Ryou's mouth with the tip of his tongue, "I... I'm going to come soon...""Me too. Ohh, gods, me too," panted Ryou, reaching back to clutch a fistful of Malik's hair in one hand-- fistful of Bakura's in the other."So how much longer do we have?""Uhh?""Until..." Malik gasped between thrusts, closing his eyes against the red spots suddenly flooding his vision. "Until he wakes up?"A muffled giggle. When Malik realized it wasn't Ryou's voice, he stopped thrusting altogether.  
In his arms, Ryou went very still."Time? Why, we have all the time in the world, Mr. Ishtar," said Bakura in a husky, sludgy voice, sitting up and wiping his mouth with one free hand. The other hand-- also free-- raised and wiggled its fingers in a saucy little wave.  
  
Malik's cock twitched and his heart sank. 'Oh SHIT.' he thought, looking at Bakura's grin spread wider and wider. 'Shitshitshitshitshit!!!' He couldn't speak, couldn't move, paralysed under the doctor's hypnotic eyes. Eventually, a word or two squeaked out of him:  
"What the...?"The doctor shook his head, still grinning. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk! You see, my dear Mr. Ishtar, my technician has a horrible flaw," he said, brushing Ryou's soft hair. His grin widened the sight of the boy trembling under his touch. "He always forgets to include the material's error percentage in his calculations... There is always a gap, as little as it may be... but Ryou always forgets it." A pause. "However, I have to admit, that little bit of anesthesia DID knock me down."Bakura was fondling his employee's trembling rear before he suddenly spanked the boy sharply, making him gasp and wince at the sudden pain. Malik jumped, unexpecting the loud SMACK! of Bakura's hand on Ryou's buttocks. A red handprint swiftly rose on the milky-white flesh as Malik watched."HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE MARGIN OF UNCERTAINTY IN YOUR CALCULATIONS??" Bakura yelled. Smack! His hand descended again, and Ryou jumped."I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!" the white-haired youth shouted back, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. How he wanted to run away and hide in a corner, to escape Bakura's angry eyes!... But there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Some minutes ago, he was a hunter; he was now the hunted."First, your friend doesn't tie me down properly. Second, you forget about my special drug immunity..." Bakura sighed loudly and shook his head again. "What I am gonna do with you?... You indeed need to be punished. Now, how to punish you?..."Ryou sat perfectly still astride Bakura's chest, sniffling slightly and trembling. His throat made a soft, pathetic hitching noise.Bakura paused for a moment, looking down at his hands resting on Ryou's waist. "Bah... I'll think about it while you boys resume."Malik blinked. "Resume?""Yes, 'resume', as in 'get back to fucking me from both ends'," Bakura responded flatly, lying back down on the table. He cupped Ryou's buttocks and gently guided him toward his face, adding "Come on, come on!" when he felt Ryou's reluctance.Malik allowed Bakura's words to try to sink into his brain, but found that he was having a lot of trouble understanding them. This man enjoyed being tied up, and drugged, and violated mouth-and-ass by two penises at once. He wanted them to CONTINUE the abuse they'd struggled so hard to orchestrate. No... no, these facts weren't staying in Malik's brain. He tried to get his hips to resume the thrusting rhythm they had settled into a minute ago, but soon found that he couldn't concentrate on watching Bakura's every move, while fucking Bakura and watching out for Ryou's well-being at the same time. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate instead on the heat and softness of Bakura's flesh around his cock, the sweet scent of Ryou's hair as it occasionally drifted into his face... tried to pretend it was Ryou's willing body surrounding his desperate erection, instead of this drug-resistant sociopath who complained about the quality of the knots holding him down.After a moment or two, Ryou, gave a frustrated whimper."What's wrong, Ryou, my boy?" murmured Bakura, with an amused giggle and some wet stroking noises. "Why can't you get it up NOW, of all times? Too much stress, eh, my darling?" A theatrical sigh, and then another giggle: "Don't tell me I'll have to shoot you some Viagra as well!"

This comment reminded Malik of the previous events... all too vividly. Himself... tied up on the table...the injection he received... the frustration, the invasion, the BETRAYAL from his own sister... Sneering, Malik bucked his hips harder and thrust himself deeply into Bakura. His cock gave another shiver and woke up the rest of the way, as if suddenly remembering its purpose. Bakura groaned loudly, his erect member obscenely twitching with pleasure as it bobbed, neglected, between his thighs. Malik gave it a hard slap and Bakura giggled.

Still giggling, Bakura foundled Ryou's bare folded legs. "Oh... I think I know what you want, my lovely..." he sang to Ryou, almost ignoring Malik and his thrusting. Reaching around to spread the young employee's asscheeks, he slipped one finger inside the tiny passage.

"Aaaah--!!" Ryou moaned, arching his back violently.Malik caught him just in time to prevent him falling off the table. "Ryou--? Ryou, are you all right?" he whispered. Ryou was trembling all over; Malik was briefly alarmed before he noticed the sudden, shocking heat of his companion's skin. The closed eyes. The deep, rapid breathing and rhythmic shifting of the hips.Bakura gave a low, purring laugh, and whispered to Ryou as though nobody else were in the room. The oiliness of the whisper made Malik's flesh crawl. "That's how you love it, right, my dear?... That's right, baby... Tell me how you love it... tell me... "Ryou was panting lightly by now. Malik slowed his own thrusts down to nothing as he watched, fascinated. "Oohh, sensei, I love it, I love it... aaahh!""Thaaaaat's my boy..." Bakura said, grinning, stroking Ryou's reviving length with his free hand. "That's it... Now, come here and fuck my mouth."The young didn't hesitate-- under Bakura's guiding hand, his twitching-stiff member found its way back in the oral cavity of the specialist, who hummed in satisfaction. Gripping a handful of his superior's hair in hand, Ryou steadied himself and started to buck his hips. "Sen.. sensei... senseeeeiiiii...!"Malik, on the other hand, was fuming. The doctor, with his constant arrogance! Mocking him constantly with those cranky drama-queen comments, grinning like... what was the word he used previously?... a Cheshire Cat on LSD!... Fondling his patients... abusing his assistant... toying with both of them... brushing off Malik's presence as though he were NOTHING-  
Well. He'd make this bastard pay! His confident attitude was probably only a mask. He MUST be deeply humiliated, no? Tied up, drugged?Yet...  
  
Malik looked down: Bakura's erection proved him the doctor was enjoying this a bit too much. This made Malik even more furious, bucking his hips violently. But he quickly slowed again as he realized that his strong thrusts only made the man more pleased.

Malik stopped his thrusts, ignoring the unsatisfied pain that immediately grew in his penis. Quickly, before his cock could start screaming too loudly at him... How to make this man suffer? Use the speca.. speco... spectrolum? No wait...he'd probably LIKE it. Still bucking, Malik looked around, then his own grin grew wider. Now that could be useful...

* * *

I'll let you imagine what Malik has in mind while you drop us some feedbacks. Mwahahhahah...

* * *


	6. Part 6

Oh wow!!! wipes tears away So many nice comments!! Thank you everyone! : ) I will try to find some time to get in touch with your personnally. You rock!

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 6

* * *

On the tray, still near the examination table, was a long, transparent, rubber tube. The boy took it and examined it: flexible, almost like an elastic, except the tube had two ends. 'How convenient,' he thought. Resuming his thrusts gently, Malik reached for the tube.

Bakura moaned as he felt a hand gently stroking his aching member. Around his cock, Malik could feel the doctor's inner muscles tightening with arousal. Indeed, the medic was not at all unhappy about the boys' "rebellion"... rather, amused. And charmed. These two beauties could try to take over his office any day of the week.

The blond boy caressed Bakura lower, hand moving around his balls... gently... ohhh, yes... With Ryou's member in his mouth, Bakura almost choked as he suddenly felt something very TIGHT around his cock. In one quick motion, Malik had wrapped the I.V. tube around his member. The blond bitch had created a cockring!

"You, son of a filthy slut!" Bakura snarled, almost spitting Ryou's cock out of his mouth. "Get that th--" He wanted to say more, but Ryou quickly put his superior's mouth to better use, forcing his jaw open with both thumbs. Forcing! Skinny little Ryou, who could be incredibly strong when it was a matter of coitus interruptus. Who knew?

"Oh please, sensei, more... don't stop, don't STOP! Uhh... More, please!..." Watching Ryou's frantic brutality, Malik smiled down at Bakura's straining cock as he pulled the plastic tube tighter. He suddenly increased his thrusts again and brought himself quickly back to the edge of orgasm.  
  
"What's the matter, sensei?" Malik murmured seductively. "We thought you LIKED toys."  
  
Bakura now started writhing, struggling a bit; his thighs tensed in Malik's grip as he pulled vainly at the straps binding his ankles into the stirrups. He gave a soft panicky-sounding moan that was nearly drowned out by Ryou's sharp, breathy cries of escalating pleasure. It sounded like he might have been trying to actually say something, if Ryou hadn't been forcing his mouth open so far like that. Malik saw two pallid hands come up around Ryou's waist and claw in deep, as though trying to lift the boy right off his chest.  
  
So. Bakura could take poisons and abuse and bondage and rough sex, but couldn't bear to have orgasm delayed for too long? The needle-wielding sex-crazed drug-resistant lunatic had his limits after all?  
  
Good.  
  
With a grin Malik increased his pace again, faster now, harder, hips rocking and slamming, flesh slapping against flesh. His eyes drifted closed and he felt his flesh tighten as he plunged in further than he'd ever been inside anyone before-- ohh, the soft tightness, the tensing of the helpless body beneath him, the white lights dancing against the backs of his eyelids. As he drove himself in all the way to the hilt, he heard the sharp intake of Bakura's breath, and a muffled scream around Ryou's cock. Ahh! He must have hit that magic sweet-spot inside the doctor! So-- everybody had one! Ohh, and every time he hit it, now, Bakura's entire body gave a jolt, and his swollen penis seemed to strain itself at the clear plastic tubing. But the tip remained dry. Not a single drop of precum could escape the tight ligature... not a drop of release, anywhere.  
  
Not until this crazy fucker had bloody well learned his lesson.  
  
Shuddering, on the verge of orgasm himself, Malik gently took Bakura's tormented purple cock between two fingers and flicked the tip. Just a little. Another scream, this one higher and more desperate-- but even more muffled than before.  
  
"Ohh... ohhhh, senseeeeiii, yesss..." Ryou was sobbing for breath, rolling his hips voluptuously and dropping his head back on a taut neck. "I'm coming! I'm-- oh gods-- ahh-- ahhHHH--"  
  
As Malik watched in fascination, Ryou gave a short scream at the ceiling and leaned, leaned, leaned deeper into Bakura as he arched himself backwards. His hair tumbled damply down his back, brushing Malik's face sweetly as it fell. A ripple seemed to shake him then-- body straining in a bow, mouth panting open around nothing-- and he held very still.  
  
Bakura's hands still clutched at Ryou's hips, knuckles white around the fabric of his lab-coat. The medical assistant was silent.  
  
Malik bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off Ryou's arched back or Bakura's white knuckles, and he came so suddenly and so deeply that he couldn't make a sound. Deep undersea-current throbs of pleasure rose from the base of his spine, an uncontrollable force throwing his hips forward and his head back. His skin went hot and cold all over, and his breath was lodged like a silver bullet in his throat.  
  
Silence in the office, but for Ryou's harsh breathing and the last few creaks of the examination-table, as Malik slowed, then stopped. Then slumped forward between Bakura's knees, laying his hot forehead between Ryou's shoulderblades. Shakily he reached for Ryou and held tight.  
  
Ryou slowly slipped his softened member out of Bakura's mouth, and leaned back into Malik's arms.

"I... I can't believe we just did that," he whispered softly. He reached out and gently touched Bakura's ravaged lips, glossing a drop of semen across their softness, brushing away a trace of blood where he'd shoved in too fast and split the flesh. Then he turned his head to kiss Malik, who was leaning so warmly over his shoulder, tightening his arms, strong and warm as a young lion behind him. A deep, sweet kiss like a cup of honey left in a sunbeam all day.  
  
"My god. That was amazing," murmured Malik, nibbling on Ryou's lower lip when they finally parted. "It's a pity he's so insane. Otherwise, I can see where he'd be a lot of fun."  
  
"I can't believe we just did that."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"But I can't believe we just did that."  
  
"Me neither, but then I can't believe that I would HAVE to do something like that at a doctor's office. This is one weeeeird fuckin' place you work at! He started it, you know!"  
  
"I can't believe we-- to Bakura-- we just--"  
  
"Hey. Ryou," breathed Malik. He held perfectly still. The office was very quiet. "Wait. Why isn't he jumping up to kill us both right now?"  
  
Ryou leaned forward and brushed away a handful of silver hair so he could see the motionless face. A frightened squeak came out of him.  
  
"Ohhhh, gods... Malik... He's, umm, he's..."  
  
"Ryou. Did... did we kill him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
A gravelly chuckle started to rise, then grow in volume until it echoed, peals of laughter spiraling merrily around the office like rusted bells.  
  
"Gods. You two little pussycat creatures... so fucking dramatic," came Bakura's thick, bruisey rasp through split lips. "You WISH you two ever had a chance in HELL of killing ME."  
  
Both boys held very still as they watch the doctor chuckling crazily then suddenly choked a little bit, spitting a few droplets of sperm and blood. He laughed dangerously again, showing those little pointy teeth; right now, they looked as though they might be coated with poison.  
  
"Now, my dear Ryou," he sarted, addressing said boy, "you will untie that damned fucking thing and suck me."  
  
Ryou fidgeted in Malik's arms, not daring to move, breath escaping his mouth in little gasps.  
  
"I meant 'now', my boy," Bakura added, still smiling, emphasizing the word 'now' by slightly nodding his head. Both boys could see the tremors of effort as he struggled to hold his body still, stretched out so unnaturally, so close to orgasm. Pain in his eyes.  
  
"I... we... I... no. I won't." Ryou's answer was hesitant, voice trembling with a mix of exhaustion and fear.  
  
The medic's smile faded as he looked away, before very suddenly sitting up, hands moving dangerously toward his assistant. The cords stood out in his neck as he snarled, "YoulittlemotherFUCKER!!!! WHATDIDYOUSAY??!!"  
  
Ryou squeaked in terror as he saw his superior's hand trying to grab him violently. Malik reflexively threw his arms around Ryou and dragged him back out of Bakura's reach, but before he could do anything, a moan reached his ears.  
  
"Ughhh..."  
  
Bakura had fall back on the table, eyes shut, holding his head and gently tossing it from right to left. "My head... ugh, you son of a bitch... you FUCKING son of a bitch... fuck you..."  
  
Malik mentally smiled. So, the doctor WAS still unable to move freely... and the drugs WERE having some effects on him, despite what he had said...  
  
Good.  
  
Malik put back his arms around Ryou's waist, holding him close. "Tell me, Ryou... did he suck you good?"  
  
"Y-yes..." the pale-haired boy let the word out slowly, just like a moan. He looked at his lavender-eyed lover, and his gaze grew warmer. "Would... wouldn't you like to try it?"  
  
Without waiting for Malik's answer, Ryou bent down and indicated the bottom of the table with one finger. "Open the cabinet, just down here, and take out the pink box."  
  
Malik finally slipped his fading erection out of Bakura's body with a grimace and followed Ryou's instructions, bringing the assistant a pink, plastic, rectangular box. Ryou opened it and took out a damp white towelette... just like the ones women used for cleaning babies! A light, childish perfume reached his nose... Made him think of Ryou.  
  
Moving one hand behind Malik's back to hold his friend still, Ryou wipped the towel around the blond's cock, brushing the tissue in a masturbating motion, kissing the other boy's lips in the meanwhile. Malik moaned as his softening penis immediately thought better of going to sleep and started to twitch under Ryou's fingers. Ryou laughed softly and nibbled at Malik's lower lip, tracing it with his tongue as he stroked more firmly.  
  
"I might sometimes forget about the margin of uncertainty in my calculations, Sensei, but one thing is sure: my instruments are always clean. You should be thankful."  
  
Bakura bucked his hips furiously, making Ryou lose his grip on Malik and fall once more-- nose to nose, chest to chest with Bakura. A low snarl amidst the sounds of the doctor's harsh panting.  
  
Despite the sudden motion, this time, Ryou didn't flinch. He only flapped the towelette gently into Bakura's face, like a lady playing coy with her handkerchief. "Sensei... if you please Mr. Ishtar, then I will do something you really really like."  
  
"Ha!" Bakura let out an angry smile, still furious. "Dream all you want, you little tramp! You FUCKing slu--mmmMMFFff!"  
  
Malik had taken the opportunity to roughly grab the doctor's hair and shove his already semi-hard member into the older man's unwilling mouth. The medic moaned a choked protest, then closed his eyes and stopped resisting.

* * *

Heheheh...I think we enjoyed seing uke Bakura ....what about you? 


	7. Part 7

Hello there! Sorry for making you wait! Here is the one-before-last chapter! Keep sending us your nice comments, it's ALWAYS appreciated! If you have any idea for a sequel, let us know! Who knows, we might write it! :p

Now, where were we?...

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 7

* * *

"Ahh--!!" Malik cried out sharply at the strong, wet heat of Bakura's mouth around his semi-hard, slightly sore cock. The slight scrape of teeth, the roughness of tongue, the pulsating lips. It felt like raw nerve-endings getting electrical shocks through a piece of wet velvet... and he had no idea what such a thing would really feel like, but his erection was reciting poetry despite the recent abuse it had been through. He gripped Bakura's hair more tightly, rubbing the softness against his palms greedily.  
  
"He's good, isn't he?" Ryou whispered behind him with a silvery little giggle. "My sensei really knows what he's doing....he's a specialist." A pair of dovelike hands skittered down Bakura's bare torso until they reached the helplessly writhing hips-- the jutting hipbones a little bit bruised from Malik's hands, the long plum-colored cock bobbing heavily with every thrust into the air. Another sharp moan from Bakura. "Malik... look at this..." Pale fingers gave the tortured head of Bakura's penis a nasty pinch. A muffled shriek. "Mmmmm, he LOVES when you do this to him. Don't you, sensei?"  
  
The shriek dissolved into a low moan of protest around Malik's cock. The vibrations made Malik roll his eyes back into his head involuntarily, and shove himself further down Bakura's throat. Every single breath or note that came from that deep voice... set him buzzing all over...."Ryou!" he panted, reaching desperately for Ryou's wrist, any form of support. "Ahh... yessss... he's too good.... I won't last very long here..."  
  
Ryou was a warm, sweet-smelling, giggling presence behind Malik now, curling one delicate hand around his hip to hold him steady. Malik heard excited breathing and felt the shocking heat of Ryou's cock brush the crest of one buttock. He slowed his pace and stood up straight, wondering for a startled moment over Ryou's transformation.  
  
"Keep going, Malik," Ryou said in a throaty whisper. "Just keep fucking his mouth. He likes it. Really. There's no need to stop... don't turn around... I'm right here... I won't let anything happen to you--ohhh..."  
  
Malik heard wet sounds behind him, and Ryou's breathing grew faster. The tube of lubricant fell onto the aluminium tray again with another clank.  
  
Slowly, gently, the slippery tip of Ryou's cock nudged its way between his buttocks. Malik held still, eyes wide and wondering. As the velvety intrusion increased, his mouth slowly opened and his eyes slowly closed. Stretching... in... in... Bakura gave another short shriek and struggled fiercely in his bonds.  
  
"Malik!" came Ryou's harsh whisper. "I said don't stop! Yes... like that... haaaa... uhhh..." A sudden nip at the nape of Malik's neck, and surprisingly strong hand pushed against his back, forcing him to bend forward over Bakura's head. Ryou's trembling hands forced the head of a very hard cock inside Malik, slowly and slickly. "Ahhh... hold still, Malik....I'm almost in..." A whimper.  
  
"Ryou..." Malik panted, brain slowly absorbing the simultaneous sensations of Ryou penetrating him so smoothly from behind, and Bakura's mouth sucking him so smoothly in front... "What are you..."  
  
"I want him to watch," hissed Ryou. "I want him to SEE." And with a breathy laugh, he forced himself into Malik's body the rest of the way, slamming in to the hilt.  
  
In one slow, smooth motion, Ryou's cock found its way back inside Malik's tightness, stretching the small passage gradually. Involuntarily, the blond slowed his pace again and closed his eyes, trying to print into his brain every passing microsecond of this moment. This time, it was true: He was no more a virgin….he was feeling it fully…the pulsating member of his lover comfortably nested in his tight passage.  
  
"Oh, god..." Malik whispered sensually, letting his head rest on the doctor's chest. He could hear the loud moderato beat of Bakura's heart, the sound somehow distant to his ears. Everything around him was fading so deliciously-- the room, Bakura's heartbeat, the fact Bakura wasn't sucking him anymore.... What mattered to him was Ryou. Ryou INSIDE him. Only Ryou, Ryou, Ryou.  
  
He felt his friend moving out of him, so he reached back a hand to grasp Ryou's behind and pull him back, keeping him inside. "No! Wait," he panted. He felt Ryou's hand caress his cheek delicately, small white fingers tracing the lines of his jaw... of his neck... before resting on his torso.  
  
Fingers left Malik to rest on Bakura's chin. "Look at me, Bakura-sensei," Ryou asked softly.  
  
Bakura slowly opened his angry eyes, revealing two painfully burning dark orbs. This sight almost filled both boys with pity...  
  
Almost.  
  
"Look, sensei," Ryou repeated, lightly tossing away such notions as Pity or Mercy. He stroked Malik's rear with firm palms that made his friend whimper. As slowly as he had entered him, Ryou moved out of Malik, leaving only the tip of his cock still buried in the hot passage.  
  
"Ryou... Ryou, no..." Malik almost cried.  
  
The other boy soothed him. "Sshhhh... I'm here... you want me back in?"  
  
Malik nodded desperatly. "Oh... oh yes!..."  
  
Without a word, Ryou completely plundged back into Malik, who gripped tightly on Bakura's flesh for support. "Ngghhhhahhh!" he cried out, feeling his hole being deliciously stretched again. Ohgodohgodgodohgod...this felt better than anything before. Better than the cotton swabs. Better than Jonouchi's fingers....  
  
The technician returned his attention to his superior. "He's very tight... despite the harsh stretching you already inflicted on him..." Ryou's voice lowered into a purr as he gently pushed Malik forward. "Wouldn't you like to feel him too, Sensei?"  
  
Mouth dry, lips parted, a fine line of blood ornamenting his cracked lips, Bakura nodded. "Give it to me," the doctor said, his voice now harsh, reaching out a shaky hand to stroke Malik's tanned flesh. "He's so beautiful..." he added in a breath.  
  
Malik reluctantly stood still and allowed himself to be caressed, frowning warily at the gentleness of Bakura's touch. The sheen of 'You Die Now' had almost completely faded from Bakura's eyes, leaving a hungry desire, nearly desperate.  
  
"Yes. He is. He is." Ryou smiled and nodded. "And I'm sure you'd like to feel his mouth surrounding your--" He looked down at Bakura's throbbing cock-- "ahem... painfully demanding erection... don't you?"  
  
"Ryou!" Malik hissed, shooting Ryou a questioning glare. "What are you DOING?"  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded slightly, tossing Malik a reassuring wink while the doctor nodded again.  
  
Moving beside the examination table, the two boys placed themselves so the specialist could see them both clearly. With his head now alarmingly close to Bakura's reddish-purple erection, Malik wondered what Ryou's plan was now.  
  
"Oh look sensei... out... in.. ahhhh!... out again... mmm.... in.. oohhhh...." Ryou narrated his movements with an edge of glee to his breathy little voice, enjoying Malik's presence around his cock, enjoying Bakura's wide-eyed outrage. So rare were the occasions when he could actually be inside someone else! Ohh, as soon as this was over, Bakura was going to demand the old, trembling, submissive Ryou back... he'd surely have to pay for this boldness later on... but it was worth it. To meet Malik like this, to feel his taut flesh and smell the spicy musk of his skin, to hear his own name whispered in such ecstasy, to meet someone who wanted both sides of him so hungrily, ah! Gods! It was worth any punishment from Bakura later.  
  
Ryou's smile increased, and he slowed his thrusts, deliberately, sensuously, so that Bakura could see everything in greater detail. He let out a louder groan than was strictly necessary. "Oh sensei, he's unbelievably tight!"  
  
"St-stop it!" Bakura growled, Malik's moaning and mewling patently exciting him to even more painful degrees. His eyes were still glued to the perfect caramel skin of Malik's ass, his fingers gently pinching and caressing his former patient.  
  
Malik arched his back and cried out as Ryou hit his spot again. His labored breathing was music to both of the white-haired males. A delicate hand pressed on his chest made him arch himself even further.  
  
"Suck him, now," Ryou murmured before licking his earlobe. "Trust me, JUST suck him" he responded to Malik's demanding eyes.  
  
The blond bent back over Bakura's torso, purple eyes watching the bobbing erection, still trapped in that remarkably tight homemade cock-ring. It surely did look painful, all right, all that trapped blood, all that backed-up jism... He played with one end of the tube, asking himself why Ryou would let his superior get his release so soon. No... Ryou wasn't that dumb. He said 'JUST suck him.' It seemed his deceptively-fragile new friend had a mean streak in him.  
  
Insistant fingers pressed on his head. "I heard him!" Bakura let out. "Remove that goddamned thing and suck me!"  
  
Malik faced the doctor and smiled. "No...He said to just suck you." In a rapid motion, Malik plundged between the sensei's legs and engulf the screaming cock in his mouth.  
  
"GWAAAH!!" Bakura painfully let out, instinctively sitting bolt-upright. He moved his hands to push the blond away, but another hand around his neck shoved him down on the table.  
  
"No, no, noooo, Sensei!" Ryou giggled, swatting at Bakura's weakening hands as they sought to grab his wrist.  
  
"Ry.. Ryou... no... stop..." Bakura whined. Stepping on his ego, he added: "It... it h-hurts...."  
  
Ryou slowed down his own pace, cautiously removing his hand from his superior, caressing the doctor's face. "Okay... I will tell him to stop." Then, to Malik: "Malik, please stop."  
  
Malik complied instantly, staring quizzically at Ryou.  
  
Returning his soft face over the panting Bakura, Ryou waited, caressing the white head. After a moment of silence, he demanded: "And now, Sensei, would you like to feel how tight Mr. Ishtar is?"  
  
No reaction but the shimmer of a pained pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Well, of course, I'll removed this annoying tube," Ryou added with a twinkle of amusement.  
  
A frantic nod.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Malik whimpered, feeling Ryou leave him. Ryou kissed him, tongue slipping heatedly into Malik's mouth. He broke the kiss and stared into the glazed violet eyes. "Feel his cock inside you," he panted. "It's nirvana!"  
  
Malik nodded slightly, but his eyes were still clouded with doubt.  
  
"Trust me," Ryou added, eyes deviously sparkling.  
  
Malik smiled. So, the torture wasn't over YET. He let Ryou help him straddle Bakura's waist, enjoying Ryou's hands that lingered on him, enjoying the hard trembling of Bakura's body beneath him.

* * *

Poor POOR Bakura! snicker : p Remember to send us ideas for a prequel/sequel!


	8. Part 8

Waa! This is already our last chapter! Well...it was fun while it lasted! Thanks to all who reviewed and left nice comments. You all did!! Muchos gracias! : D

* * *

THE SPECIALIST, PART 8

* * *

Malik smiled. So, the torture wasn't over YET. He let Ryou help him straddle Bakura's waist, enjoying Ryou's hands that lingered on him, enjoying the hard trembling of Bakura's body beneath him. 

"Hurry... I can't stand it anymore!" the doctor hissed, hands grabbing Malik's hips. The boy winced, still feeling insecure in the doctor's presence.

"Shhhh..." Ryou calmed him again. "I'm here..." A hand around his boyfriend's waist, the other coating Bakura's erection with a generous amount of lube, Ryou prepared both men for their interaction. Bakura groaned, his cock in sheer agony again.

"Ryou... remove it!"

"I will, I will, sensei! How impatient you are!"

Still holding his friend, Ryou pressed the demanding cock onto Malik's entrance. "Move down, very slowly," he instructed while playing with the tube.... and making Bakura believe he was actually trying to remove it.

Malik let out a thin whine and trembled fiercely.

"Hu-Hurry!" the doctor panicked, urging Ryou, sensing Malik's tight anal ring encircling his penis gradually. But while one of Ryou's hands was still fumbling around the plastic tube, the other one was helping Malik to cope with the intrusion.

The pain... it was sudden, it was thick, it was red, and he wasn't expecting it at all. His breath clotted in his throat around a shout.

"Ahhh--!! Ahhh, gods, no, stop for a minute..." Malik panted, holding himself suspended above Bakura on trembling arms.

"What? What is it?" Ryou whispered, holding him close. "I'm here... Malik... what's wrong?"

After thinking he had finally adjusted to having someone inside him, now this-- Bakura seemed HUGE compared to Ryou's only moments before. This erection was thicker... longer... harder... hotter, almost burning. It moved on its own, as though burrowing its way into Malik's flesh. Malik's muscles all tightened involuntarily, fighting the intrusion. Bakura's erection halted in its tracks

"Ryou... Ryou, I can't take this... make him take it out..."

"What?"

"Too big... I-- I can't... I..."

"Ssssshhh...." Ryou soothed, licking the back of Malik's ear, and fiddling even more aggressively with the plastic tubing under Malik's spread legs. Malik was beginning to wonder if the tube were stuck, and if so, would it tear up his insides? He grew even more tense, and the intrusion inside him throbbed even further. But Ryou, despite the concern in his soothing whisper, sounded as though he were smiling uncontrollably. "It's okay. Relax. Just take it more slowly, and you'll be fine. Just... just slow down. He's larger than I am, but you can take it. I do it all the time."

Malik's breath was glassy in his throat, and he gripped Bakura's waist too tightly as he struggled to breathe. Bakura moaned weakly, his body seeming to shrink with exhaustion.

"You do--"

"Shhh..." Ryou whispered into Malik's hair. His hands left off tugging at the plastic tube and started drifting slowly up and down the front of Malik's body, stroking flesh, pinching one nipple, flicking the other with a wet fingertip, gripping the taut muscles in his hips and inner thighs. He continued murmuring breathy, gentle nonsense syllables into Malik's ear, his delicate hand slowly moving up to curl around Malik's erection.

The slow, rhythmic stroking relaxed Malik slowly, by degrees, until his spine lost its rigid arch and his muscles seemed to melt around Bakura's cock.... melt like ice cream... he could actually feel his muscles loosening around the intruder, now welcoming it, now drawing it in even further. Like a mouth on a pipe. Or a popsicle. Or a lollipop. The kind of lollipop the doctor gives you... when you've been very, very good....

Beneath him, Bakura tensed and shuddered, biting his lips shut around a desperate moan.

"Ryou," Malik panted, his eyes drifting shut.

After another few slow, half-ecstatic and half-agonizing inches in, the very tip of Bakura's cock suddenly struck his sweet-spot, tearing a sharp cry from his throat and making his skin break out into a glaze of electric sweat. Now the sensation wasn't melting ice cream-- he could feel himself open suddenly, could feel his body bloom like a flower. The pain wasn't just gone, it was replaced by a level of pleasure he hadn't even guessed at. A sharp, bright, threatening pleasure, weightless and uneasy in the stomach, raging through his skin and bones like liquid metal.

"Ohh, Malik, I think you've got it now," came Ryou's low chuckle in his ear. "You like that? Hm? You feel how you just open up like magic if you do it slowly?" A tongue along the edge of his neck. "You feel how you could take ANYTHING inside yourself right now, even Godzilla's bigger brother on a rampage?"

"Mmmh-- Ryou--"

The delicate fingers did not pause in their stroking; the palm swept across the tip swiftly to coat the rest of his cock with the thin wetness there. Malik gasped and thrust himself further down onto Bakura's member, surprised to find that the entire thing was now inside his body. Even more surprised to feel a set of odd... wrinkles?... wrinkled ridges at the very base of the penis. Not entirely unpleasurable, those as he rubbed himself against them and unconsciously started to swivel his hips in a slow circle.

"Take-- it-- OFF!" Bakura suddenly screamed, arching himself violently beneath Malik, hands clawed deep into his own hair. His voice carried the raw, serrated edge of hysteria.

Malik's eyes flew open and his rhythm hesitated. The tube! Jesus!

"Ryou! You didn't tak--"

"Sssshhh," Ryou whispered again, a definite giggle now in his voice. His left hand stroked Malik faster and faster, and his right hand fumbled teasingly gently at the loose ends of the plastic tubing around Bakura's cock.

Bakura was now breathing in short sobs, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, a single, delicate shiny tear pearling in the corner of his eye. "Ry...Ryou...ngaaahh!" The doctor's voice was nothing but pain now, a low growl, deep down his throat. Nothing compared to the same chuckling doctor who was rolling hypodermic needles between his fingers less than an hour ago. No more strenght left in those dreadful hands, the psychotic shimmer now absent from his eyes, the mouth cleaned of swearings and deadthreats.

"Sensei, you have suffered, yes," murmured Ryou, "but are you truly contrite enough? Can I take it off and give you sweet release? Should I?"

"Take-- it-- OFF!" Bakura screamed again. He left his mouth open this time, and screamed wordlessly at the ceiling. A cry of agony so intense that Malik could only stare blurrily down at him as he felt the stirrings of orgasm climb up the base of his spine. "It...it HURTS!!" he repeated, screaming to noone in particular.

"Oooh, Ryou, you'd better hurry if you're--" Malik's open-mouthed gasps matched Bakura's in tempo and depth as he leaned forward, rolling his hips faster and faster, sensing his prostate brushed on with every movement. His entire body felt as though it were expanding, inside and out, and an incredible flood of heat poured from his heart into his limbs....was it the nirvana Ryou promised him? Must be, oh yes it must be...

"Ryoooooou....p-p-PLEASE!"

The technician gasped silently, his hand stopping its masturbating motion. Bakura-sensei said 'please'. To him. To HIM, Ryou. "I lived to hear it..." the boy thought. Bakura begged... maybe for the first time in his life?...how serious then could his pain be? A immense vague of mercy invaded the teen, and this time, he just couldn't toss it away.

A soft click of Ryou's tongue. "I have to see this. All right. Sensei. You've suffered enough, my beautiful Sensei..."

And then-- suddenly, those odd plastic ridges were gone, and all Malik could feel was flesh, slick smooth flesh, Bakura burning inside him. Bakura let out a desperate, nearly metallic sob; grabbing Malik firmly by the hips, started thrusting so fast and so deeply that Malik's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ahh, gods, Malik, I can feel you coming..." Ryou whispered, dropping the plastic tubing unceremoniously to the floor.

"Now I've got you," hissed Bakura, the single silver tear trickling down one bruised cheek. His long hands gripped Malik tighter, bruising, pulling him closer, deeper, "Ahhh, god-- now-- now I've-- ohhh! Ohhh... Malik.... Malik... Malik..."

Malik opened his eyes but saw nothing besides white light; opened his mouth but no sound came out except a helpless whimper, a hiss of air. Abruptly he came into Ryou's pumping hand. Came hard. Came shuddering. Came with a long, drawn-out cry that he couldn't shape around a single word.

Bakura's cock gave one final jump inside him, and then he felt a hot rush... liquid twitching... a long, helpless keening noise coming from Bakura's throat. His fingernails had left five shallow red crescents on each of Malik's hips-- one on the front of each, four on the back.

Ryou was now panting as well, holding his penis within a firm yet gentle grasp, his left hand covered with his own semen, his right one still creamed with Malik's.

Before him, a shaking Bakura was possessively holding down Malik, arms now wrapped around the tanned body to keep the boy close to his chest. His breathing was nothing but short gasps, lips parted, eyes closed. Nested in the crook of his neck was Malik's sweaty forehead. Said boy laid across the specialist's torso, too exhausted, too pleasured to move or to care about the mad doctor.

Fine sticky fingers spreaded the sinful liquid along Bakura's cheek. Slowly opening his pain-filled eyes, the doctor stared at his smiling assistant.

"You liked it, Sensei?" Ryou asked softly, still panting lightly, his maternal figure faintly tinted with pink.

Bakura wanted to reply, but only a strangled sound escaped his burning throat. Reluctantly moving one hand off Malik, he gestured the other white-haired boy to come closer.

Ryou complied and let his employer slip his hand behind his neck to hold him down before invading his mouth with a passionate kiss, feeling Bakura's tongue exploring his oral cavity hungrily. A low satisfied growl finally reached his ears, confirming how much the man was relieved and...and content.

Ryou himself let out a gasping moan as they separated. Bakura returned his hand onto Malik before cupping the blond boy's chin to repeat the procedure, covering the young's mouth with his own. Malik let out a muffled gasp, eyes suddenly widening in shock as he tried to escape the doctor's arms.

"Shhhh!" Ryou assured him quickly, placing a hand on his back. "He's only thanking you."

A moaned whimper as a reply, Malik slowly relaxed, enjoying the kiss Bakura broke too soon for his taste. A pair of tired eyes met his violet ones for a moment before the doctor let his head fell noisily on the table. Malik followed, resting over the doctor's warm chest, enjoying the feeling of being hold gently, hot skin on hot skin, himself gripping on Bakura's shoulders, not wanting to let go.

Ryou suppressed the urge to shout "Awwwww!" at the two males, seeing them holding each other, like a silent forgiving dialogue. Malik opened his sleepy eyes when his friend caressed his head.

"Shhhh..." Ryou whispered. "You are so tired, take some sleep."

"Mmmm..." came Malik's reply.

A little giggle from the technician. "Your first time, my Malik...and you discovered so many things about your body today...you must be so exhausted..."

The lavender eyes were closing by themselves, the last effects of the drugs finally kicking back in, as their owner felt Ryou covering the two bodies with his labcoat. "Shhh...sleep here for a while...I'm just here..." he heard the young white-haired boy murmur before sensing the lower part of the table being elevated. He then heard the doctor groan: Delicate hands pulled Bakura's feet out of the stirrups to let them rest on the fully displayed table. Between the man's thighs, Malik stretched his legs to get more comfortable and soon fell asleep, listening to the specialist's soft heartbeat echoing distantly... so distantly...

Silently, Ryou washed himself and put back his clothes. For a moment, he left them, picking up pens and files to work on. Sitting on a high chair, he used the counter as a desk. He promised Malik to be by his side....he doubted Bakura would have the strenght or even the desire to hurt the boy. Bakura wasn't a bad person...he was just...sexually hyperactive, with an insatiable libido and an uncureable curiosity...

A sigh escaped his lips. Oh no, Bakura-sensei just couldn't be bad. He was a great researcher, taking immense - maybe TOO MUCH - pleasure in his work.

Another sigh.   
Work. Work. Work.

Only the faint sound of a pen scratching on papers could be heard, until distant yet clear footsteps - a pair of high-heels pumps, probably - could be heard.

The door of the small office flew open. A cheerful Isis entered.

"Helloooooo," she let out, the cocky smile now plastered on HER lips. Seeing the lab technician, she smiled even more. "Bakura-sensei is not withIN you?" she mocked.

"Shhhh," Ryou replied simply, pressing a single finger over his lips. "He's sleeping, just over here."

She walked closer to the place the boy indicated, her eyes suddenly widening in HORROR, as if she had just discovered a dismembered corpse or a disgusting nest of repulsing insects.

Malik.

HER Malik. Her PRECIOUS little brother...With Bak- no...no way. In a flash of rage, her burning eyes fell upon Ryou, demanding an explanation.

"What is THIS??" she hissed between clenched teeth, body shaking with anger.

"Well...Malik was mad...and...and then we ended up abusing Doctor Bakura." The boy lowered his eyes, just like a child would confess a sin. Then biting his lower lips, he moved up his eyes to meet Isis'.

The woman was on the verge of hysteria, almost crying, almost shouting...but not a single sound escaped her shut lips. Instead, she just turned on her heels, hissing a low "how dared HE!?", then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Ryou giggled, thinking how it was him... HIM, the low lab technician, who took away the Clinic's head doctor's young brother's virginity away...His eyes drifted again over the pair of sleepy angels.

What would happen when they would wake up? Would Malik ask him to quit this sinful clinic?...but how could he ever leave his sensei!? He owned the doctor so much a debt...Uncertainty covered his rosy face for a moment, before he shook his head, tossing away depressing thoughts. And to make himself feel better, he opened a drawer to his left, took out a red lollipop and started to suck at it hungrily.

* * *

There! It's over! Liked it? It screams for a sequel, ne? : D Well, maybe someday! Thanks a lot to those who left us suggestions. We might take them into great consideration! We are currently working on something else, so make sure to add us in your "favorite author" list! :P See you!! 


End file.
